


Danganronpa: Hanashikotoba no zetsubō

by LepusLied



Series: Class 79 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: The story of Class 79. Featuring a whole new cast of original characters.





	1. A NEW HOPE FOR A NEW YEAR

_Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the most talented of students. Like many more before us, and just like my late cousin, Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa. My name is Moroi Fukawa, the Ultimate Analyst._

* * *

I walked up to the main gate of Hope's Peak Academy. My school life would start here. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I am about to join the very first class 79. It is almost too good to be true, and a bit terrifying. What if my mind goes blank, and I wake up in the school, confused, like the last class. It is almost a thought I wish I didn't ponder. But I put full faith in Naegi Makoto, the new headmaster. He prided himself as being the Ultimate Hope, so I highly doubt a second time. 

And like I wished, I stepped inside, nothing happened, I could easily remember where I was, who I was, what I was. I was okay. My footsteps sped up as I moved forward, heading to the front door. I was met by signs and a map upon the entrance wall. Class 79 is to proceed to the third floor. As such, I followed the map, finding the flights of stairs heading through empty halls. As I made it to the top floor, I heard a sound that shook me to the core. A bang.

The door broke open, smoke puffing out of the opening as a man in a suit of armor sat charred on the ground. I ran forward, placing a hand onto his chest in panic. 

Moroi: Are you okay?! What happened?

???: He is fine. Just a minor mistake. He shook the table. 

I looked over to a man in a lab coat, a hand placed on his temple. 

**Kakuno Kurokushita: Ultimate Chemist**

Kakuno: He needs to watch where he is going next time he is around highly radioactive chemicals.

???: Shut it suit, I don't need any lectures!

The man in the Armor sprung up, grinning like nothing had happened.

**Klein Aho: Ultimate Knight**

Klein: I, by the name of knights code, challenge you to a joust!

???: Oh hush Klein, you're making such a big deal out of this. You shouldn't fight your classmates on the first day. 

A girl in all green spoke up, a giggle leaving her after that sentence.

**Tsuku Mokujin: Ultimate Carver**

???: Maybe he should. It would make for some hella sick entertainment. 

I turned, surprised by the loudly dressed girl in full neon. She wore a gas mask, a spray pain can in her hand, and the obvious graffiti on the back wall.

**Toshiwaka Museifu: Ultimate Graffiti Artist**

Toshiwaka: I mean, we haven't done anything else since we got here. Just waiting on the damn teacher.

Klein: Exactly! So, shall we duel?!

???: No, you shall not. I don't want to have to help the idiot that loses. 

A girl, wearing the second lab coat of the day, stepped forward, adjusting her glasses in disinterest.

**Kirai Ōchaku: Ultimate Physician**

???: I second that. We need to keep peace, as it is the only path to enlightenment.

A man in orange robes walked forward, a large wooden stick in his hand as he smiled brightly at Klein.

**Shizuka Annon: Ultimate Monk**

Shizuka: I believe we should stay in harmony with the winds, and dance with the almighty sun in a moment of unison.

???: I second that, dancing sound lovely right now. 

A man moved forward, his lengthy green rain coat, doing a waltz with himself around the pleased monk.

**Seishin Giman: Ultimate Mentalist**

Shizuka: That is it brother, feel the wind move through you. 

???: I would make a joke about this. but this is honestly just embarrassing on its own.

???: That reminds me of an anime I watched, where the protagonist thought he was going to get super powers, but then he got pummeled by the bad guy on the first try and...

A man in a checkered jacket chimed in, shaking his head in disapproval. A voice sounded from behind him, but it wasn't until he moved forward could I see the short guy in sunglasses, his razor sharp smile glinting as he rambled on to himself about anime.

**Akari Warai: Ultimate Comedian**

**Suiminkuma Yakan: Ultimate Nocturnal**

Kakuno: Could you shut up Kuma. Nobody cares about anime. 

???: I do, so don't say that. Anime is amazing Kuma.

A blonde girl in a full black and purple uniform smiled as she placed a hand on Suiminkuma's shoulder reassuringly. 

**Fujiko Ankoku: Ultimate Sword Crafter**

???: Plus, its mean to judge so harshly Kaku, what if someone insulted your love of science.

I turned to a girl who shocked me at first glance. She looked just like Kyoko Kirigiri. But upon further examination, she was far different. She was simply dressed the same.

**Shōko Tanabiku: Ultimate Stenographer**

???: I get judged daily, so I wouldn't mind. 

A girl in old timey clothes spoke flatly as she wrapped her fingers softly on a desk. Moving her hand to her glasses and pushing them up to her eyes before looking in my direction. 

 **Anjiru Shinpai: Ultimate Organizer**  

Anjiru: So. Who is he?

The class turned to look at me, a girl in a fuzzy pink coat popping out from the back, quickly running to me and grabbing my cheeks.

???: He looks gay. Are you gay? I mean, what guy wears a turtle neck like that, or has such feminine hair. He looks really gay. 

**Kamihada Binshō: Ultimate Designer**

Kamihada: Or are you just European?

???: Maybe he is just a nerd. Or he could be gay.

A pair of goggles were pushed into my face before I could react. A large pair of green eyes staring at me from the other side.

**Hayai Sabita: Ultimate Racecar Driver**

Moroi: N-no! I am neither. Maybe a nerd... but I'm not gay.

Kamihada: I am calling a fib!

???: Quiet Kamihada. Leave the poor boy alone. 

A stern voice called from the back of the room. A bright white suit matched with a bland expression. 

**Kokoro Sokkyo: Ultimate Psychologist**

Kokoro: Give him a chance to introduce himself. 

I stared back into the curious faces, a rough hand hitting my shoulder. 

Klein: Don't be nervous kid, you are welcome here. What's yer name?

Moroi: I am Moroi... Moroi Fukawa.

**Moroi Fukawa: Ultimate Analyst**

Seishin began to cheer my name, soon enough the class began energetically chanting along, even stoic Kokoro, and stubborn Kakuno. The class happily welcomed their new classmate. Soon enough, we all chatted excitedly, getting to know each other for a while longer. This is my first day of Hope's Peak Academy. I am looking forward to a hopeful year.

...

...

Suddenly, the lights went out. Leaving us in complete darkness. The light of the outside world even darkened with a loud crash. And soon enough, we were all met with light. We all turned to the windows, to see metal shutters covering them from the outside. We were trapped yet again, and a voice played over the school intercom.

???: Welcome Class 79! I am your headmaster! Monokuma~!

Those were the words that instantly sent me into a deep, guttural despair.


	2. DESPAIR TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT

We stood there in complete silence. The room was shaken to the bone as we heard the voice of Monokuma playing around us. It was Kirai who spoke up first.

Kirai: What the fuck is this? You better come out here and explain yourself. Or so help me god, I will hunt you down and bash your fluffy little head in.

And like she asked, Monokuma appeared at the door.

Monokuma: Hey, hey. No need to get so violent. I'm only doing my job.

Kirai: Your job? I don't care what your job is! Get us the hell out of here! I think the world has had enough of your shit!

Suiminkuma: AHHHHHHH~

Moroi: W-what's wrong Kuma?!

Suiminkuma: G-GET THAT DEMON OUT OF HERE!

Monokuma: What~ Me? A demon? That's an exaggeration if I have ever heard one.

Suiminkuma: YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!

Monokuma: Naww, that will be your jobs.

The room fell silent yet again, Suiminkuma stood shaken, hiding his face into Shizuka's arm. 

Klein: You don't mean, another killing game...

Monokuma: Yep, and you're the new stars.

Kokoro: No. We aren't that dumb. I highly doubt we would fall for anything you have for us. We aren't lost puppies, and we aren't brainwashed. So, with that, you may as well get the hell out of our way and let us be.

Monokuma stood silent, staring down Kokoro with an almost shock to it's inanimate face.

Monokuma: So. You're truly that stubborn. Fine. I will give you one week. If none of you die, then I will set you free. If you get to the killing, I'll have no choice but to keep it going. So you better hope you are right~

And with that, Monokuma disappeared. 

Toshiwaka: What the hell man. This is just ridiculous. 

Moroi: Yeah... He really doesn't expect us to follow the same footsteps. 

Shizuka: We can't, as we are so in sync, we can't possibly fall into despair so easily.

Seishin: Yeah. I mean, how crazy would you have to be to kill someone at this point. To go in, and rip open someone's chest, or hang them, or even choke them. Its so brutal, and I don't think any of us would have the heart to do something like that.

Toshiwaka stared at Seishin in horror. 

Toshiwaka: What the hell makes you bring some creepy shit like that up? 

Kakuno: And in such detail...

Shizuka: That was... not very peaceful.

Kamihada and Tsuku looked at each other in a fit of shivers at the gruesome idea put out.

Suiminkuma: H-he's gone right? The bear is gone right...?

Moroi: Yeah Kuma, he is gone. You can stop hiding now.

Kuma moved from behind Shizuka slowly, his face even more pale than when he got here somehow.

Seishin: We aren't bad people.

Seishin looked at Kokoro, his bright eyes glinting.

Seishin: You would't do anything like that, right Kokoro?

Kokoro: What? No, of course not. 

He looked a bit shocked at how direct of a question he was asked. 

Kokoro: And we better hope none of you are dumb enough to pull the same.

Fujiko: Uhh, maybe we should't just stand around here all day. Maybe we should explore the school a bit. I mean, its not like we have anything else to do.

I looked at the rest of the class, nodding, and it seemed there wasn't any complaints from the rest of the class, and soon enough we were all out. 

...

...

...

Kokoro, Toshiwaka, and Shoko sat in the Cafeteria when I made my way down to the first floor. They were talking among themselves when Shoko noticed me. 

Shoko: Hey Moroi. What did you find?

Moroi: Oh, I found out that the locker rooms were locked. Seems we need a handbook to open them. But we were never given one. 

Kokoro: Same with the bedrooms. Seems we have rooms already, but they are locked when it comes to getting inside.

I looked at Toshiwaka, who seemed to pout some at the situation. 

Moroi: What's wrong Toshi? 

Toshiwaka: Well. I want to take a nap now. And this stupid school doesn't want to let us have a break. It's been three hours.

An announcement played through the monitors on the walls. It was Monokuma.

Monokuma: Announcement all students. Come to the gym for a special welcome.

We all looked at each other, and quickly made out way to the gym.

Once we all made it inside, Monokuma sprung up from the podium. Along with... a large bag?

Monokuma: Hello kiddies! I should properly introduce myself. I am your headmaster. Monokuma! 

Shoko: Get on with it, we already know who you are. Now what do you want.

Monokuma: Well then, aren't we feisty today. Fine, fine. I am here to give you all proper introduction. So...

He threw the bag down to us, which opened to spill a pile of E-Handbooks.

Toshiwaka: Finally! Jesus that was a gift from heaven. 

Monokuma: I figured, every proper student should have a proper way of getting around. And if you were wondering, those are also your room keys. We found the old key to be quite outdated. So your E-Handbook is your savior now. Keep it safe~

I moved in, finding mine and turning it on. It displayed my name, gender, birthday, talent, and my room number. One by one, we all gathered ours, and stood back in line. 

Monokuma: Now, for the next part of your introduction, I want to explain some things. You have access to the entire school. The only locked doors are those that can only be opened by your gender, or by you specifically. That being said, one of you can open a specific door outside your room. It is your job to find out which. And if you want the others to know that you can open that door or not... is completely up to you.

Suiminkuma: Shush you mean bear. I don't want to hear anymore. We don't even want to be here you two tone dummy.

Monokuma: I think differently. Isn't that right Ms.Tanabiku.

Shoko stood shocked for a moment, but guiltily looked down at her uniform.

Shoko: How could I not want to go to the school of the great Kyoko Kirigiri?!

Kamihada: I want to be here too. Just not with a psycho teddy bear on my rump.

Tsuku: Me too. I love meeting new people. Just not in a game where we are forced to end each other like crazies. 

Monokuma stared at Kuma, laughing like an evil mastermind.

Monokuma: Pupupupu. Seems you're the only one who didn't want to be here anime boy.

Shizuka: Quiet you evil demon bear. Heed your insults.

Kuma quickly clung to Shizuka, the monk comforting the now teary eyed boy as Monokuma continued his giggling.

Monokuma: With that, you're all free to go on about your way. Remember, curfew is at 10 PM. So the cafeteria will be locked. 

Akari: Yeah, we know. Can we go now?

Monokuma: Yes, go right ahead children. Your school life awaits you.

With that, we all made our way to our new rooms. Unlocking out rooms, and quickly getting inside.

...

That night, I sat in silence, my eyes hanging low on my head as I tried to keep from falling asleep. But before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I awoke, it was to the sound of knocking. Someone was at my door. When I opened it, I was greeted by Shoko's round cheeks smiling. 

Shoko: Morning sleepyhead. 

Moroi: Shoko? Why are you up so early?

Kokoro: Actually, that is my fault.

I looked past Shoko to see two others. Kokoro and Anjiru stood behind her. 

Moroi: What are you all doing here? 

Kokoro: We are making a slight alliance. I trust you all, as the Ultimate Analyst, Ultimate Organizer, and Ultimate Stenographer, you all have the most practical talents. So I wanted to trust myself with you in finding our specified rooms. And in term, I can trust you with my own. So, what do you say Moroi Fukawa?

I stared at him for a second before I noticed an extended hand. I nodded and grasped it tightly. 

Moroi: I accept. Thank you.

Shoko smiled and jumped shortly before going quiet. She saw Anjiru staring at her angrily and stiffened. To which Anjiru moved forward, and quickly fixed Shoko's hair. 

Anjiru: Much more even. Please try not to mess your hair up anymore, it irks me.

Shoko nodded.

Shoko: Sorry Anji, I didn't mean to make you mad.

Anjiru: It is okay. I promise

We set out, checking room after room. The first one we found to be locked was the third floor boys bathroom, which was oddly enough locked. Anjiru was the one of us who could unlock it, and inside laid a large desk, and a house of cards. Which Anjiru stood shocked at before gently closing the door.

The next room we found was the nurses office, which was opened by Kokoro, and he found a book on human psychology dead center of the room. Almost like gifts, it was a book Kokoro hadn't read before.

As we continued searching, we saw something strange. We were the only ones awake, but a door stood ajar. The door to the dojo. As we slid it open the rest of the way, we saw who had opened the door.

...

...

...

Dead on the floor... Laid Shizuka.


	3. HAPPY ACCIDENTS

I stood shocked, and my lead was followed by a scream from Anjiru.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

If our early morning screaming didn't wake everyone up, this announcement sure as hell did.

Anjiru: N-no... this can't be... someone really... committed a murder?

Moroi: Yeah... I... guess they did...

Kokoro: Fuck. Of course. Why in the hell not, lets just crack under pressure.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind us, it was Klein, Tsuku, Toshiwaka, and Suiminkuma. They all stood shocked, but Kuma made the first true reaction.

Suiminkuma: SHIZUKA! WHO THE HELL DID THIS!

He ran to the body, holding his hand to his mouth, a slight shock settling in at the loss of his new friend.

Moroi: I'm sorry Kuma... I know he was your friend.

Suiminkuma: He was so nice... he was the only one of you who meant well.

Kuma turned around, tears streaming from under his sunglasses as he pointed a finger at the group of us.

Suiminkuma: Which one of you bastards killed him! Who killed Shizuka?!

Kokoro: Calm down Suiminkuma. This is no time to be pointing fingers and giving out blame.

Shoko: Actually... he may be right...

Kokoro looked at Shoko with a questioning eye.

Shoko: We are the only people in this school... so... it had to be one of the 15 of us still alive.

A silence fell among them, Kuma still sniffling next to Shizuka as he clenched his fist.

Suiminkuma: Well. If we have to investigate. So be it. I will avenge you Shizuka.

...

...

...

Once everyone was in the Dojo, we began to search. First, I got hold of his E-Handbook. When I placed it to the lock on the dojo door, it beeped in affirmation.

Moroi: This is Shizuka's personal room. Like Monokuma spoke about. I guess someone followed him inside after he had unlocked it.

Kokoro: I am going to see if anybody else tried doors recently. Everyone, give me your handbooks.

Kakuno: Why the hell should we trust you with our handbooks? What even are you talking about checking them?

Kokoro: Well, since Moroi, Anjiru, Shoko, and I spent out early morning looking for our own rooms, I learned that when you try your E-Handbook on doors that you can't unlock, it registers your failed attempt in a door log. Every time you unlock a door successfully, it registers green, and when failed, it is red.

Kakuno: Well, I haven't unlocked anything but my room since I got here.

Kokoro: But can we say the same about the rest of us? I can check not only my own, but Moroi, Anjiru, and Shoko's alibi just from being with them, and seeing their logs.

I opened my E-Handbook to confirm, and indeed, I had the list of reds from failed door attempts, all timed around this morning, and the single green of my bedroom hours earlier.

Kokoro: I can assume that not only Shizuka, but maybe a group of others also tagged along in their own late night search.

The group all looked amongst themselves before six put their Handbooks in. Five kept theirs, and Kokoro just smiled for some reason. As he checked them, he found one strange list.

Kokoro: Oh? What is this? Hayai?

Hayai: Yes?

Kokoro: You have quite a few greens on here? What doors were you in and out of all night?

Hayai: Actually, I enjoyed the girls locker room, and took a shower. Then I went to the 2nd floor bathroom, and I guess it was locked, so I held my E-Handbook up to it, and it worked first try. Found a weird toy car inside, but I kept it in my pocket for safe keeping.

Kokoro: Well then, you found your secret room by a streak of dumb luck.

Hayai: Really? I got a bathroom? Bummer.

Hayai pouted at the newfound realization that her secret room was a bathroom.

Kokoro: Well. The rest of you check out. One green check in, and nothing more. That means none of you could have possibly been out after dark. Which means.

Kokoro grinned widely, placing a finger to his temple.

Kokoro: That those of you who kept your Handbooks, are hiding the truth.

The five looked at each other, Toshiwaka, Fujiko, Akari, Kamihada, and Kakuno.

As the rest of us left to check other parts of the school for their secret room, I, Kokoro, Shoko, Kuma, and the remaining 5 stayed in the room.

Toshiwaka: I don't see why the hell we had to stay behind. Who made you leader anyway dip ass?

Akari: Really, I feel like your pulling a sadder joke than my life.

Kakuno: I mean, really. You think it was one of us?

Kokoro: Actually, I am 80% certain it was one of you. And the best way you could prove your innocence is with your E-Handbook.

Toshiwaka placed hers in Kokoro's hand, slightly frustrated, followed by Akari, and Kamihada.

Fujiko: I know I didn't do it. Trust me. They call me the Ultimate Sword Crafter. Yet I never learned how to use one.

Kakuno: I still am telling you it wasn't me.

Kokoro looked over the handbooks given to him. Kamihada, had a strange line of failure and success on her card reader.

Kokoro: What happened here?

Kamihada: Uhhh... well... I uhh... kinda tried to get into the wrong bedroom... and uhh... when I went to get get a late night snack, I kinda went to the wrong bedroom again.

Kokoro looked at Kamihada with a slight glance before smiling.

Kokoro: Go join the rest outside. You too Kakuno, I already know you won't cooperate.

They left, but not before Kakuno flipped Kokoro the bird. Kokoro kept checking, Toshiwaka had a strange piece about her files. It seemed to be a continuous steak of green that lasted from the time she got into her room that night, until around the time she woke up to the sound of the announcement of Shizuka's death.

Toshiwaka: I am pretty sure it was broken or something, because when I woke up, it stopped. And when you said it left a check, I went to look and just saw a streak of green. It was really fucking scary.

Kokoro: Go, no need to say more.

I looked at Akari, seeing what scared me most of all. His handbook had a line of red, before the final green about an hour later than we all went to sleep at. He seemed to be checking doors as well. But he ended up back in his room.

Kokoro: Would you like to explain yourself?

Akari: I was curious. Okay. So instead of going to my room, I went to check the other floors. I can promise you I wasn't out murdering anybody in the process.

Kokoro and I stared at each other before Kuma butted in.

Suiminkuma: Go on ahead. I know it wasn't you.

Akari raised an eyebrow.

Akari: How so small fry?

Suiminkuma: Because I heard you come back to your room.

We all looked at Kuma with a creeped out glance.

Suiminkuma: What? I am the Ultimate Nocturnal. So night is the only time I can actually take off these god forsaken sunglasses.

Shoko: Jesus, you must chug coffee daily.

Suiminkuma: I'm good without that death brew. Keep it away from my nostrils hellion!

Akari shrugged and left the room. Leaving us and Fujiko who we quickly let free as well.

...

After the room was quiet again, it was just us 4.

Kokoro and Shoko examined the body thoroughly while I and Kuma watched from the sidelines.

Suiminkuma: I am going to miss Shizuka. He was the nicest person around here. He always comforted me, and stood up for me. And I lost him so quickly.

Moroi: I understand Kuma. I know it must be rough losing someone so soon. He really was a good guy.

As we talked, Kokoro broke in, along side Shoko.

Kokoro: Okay, I believe we have most of everything... but this still seems off.

All of a sudden, Monokuma appeared, almost without warning.

Monokuma: So... I uhh, guess I forgot this.

We all turned to look at Monokuma, who pulled out a Monokuma Report.

Monokuma: I guess I was a bit surprised at how quickly you all fell into the trap of despair that has been used for oh so long.

I looked it over.

**Victim- Shiuka Annon**

**Time of Death- 2:39 AM**

**Cause of Death- Victim was his over the back of the head with a blunt object, and strangled to death on the floor of the dojo. There are nail marks in the Adams apple, and on the sides of the neck.**

Kokoro: Very well, that all matches what I discovered upon my own investigation.

Shoko: We also found some green stains along the back of his head, meaning whatever was used to get him on the ground was covered in paint.

Kokoro: The nail marks indicate a female most likely. Which rules you out Shoko.

Shoko smiled and held up her gloved hands.

Moroi: So... that leaves 7 students... and they slipped right through our fingers...

I stared at them in utter distraught, but Kokoro just smirked.

Suiminkuma: I think Koko has a plan.

Kokoro: I do indeed. But it will have to wait until we make it to the class trial. Which, should be announced...

The bell rang, and just as if Kokoro had predicted everything, Monokuma gave his speech.

Monokuma: So~ now that you have looked around like search dogs at the crime scene, I think its right to say, it is time to start your class trial! Meet up at the red door on the first floor of the school. I will see you there. Pupupu.

We looked at each other with a nod before quickly making our way out to the door. We all entered, and slowly, in small clumps, the class made their way inside. And before another word was spoken.

We went down.


	4. STREET CRED

As the silence was broken by the whirring of the elevator, I head a single voice speak.

Suiminkuma: Before we get in there. If you just come forward and show yourself... I promise that I will forgive you for murdering Shizuka. So even if that doesn't mean much... you're going to die regardless. So do it with or without a clean consciousness. It is up to you.

As if nothing had happened, the room just stayed dead silent.

Suiminkuma: That is what I would expect from murdering scum. Fine, you can rest in peace you son of a bitch.

The elevator stopped, and the doors sprung open. Slowly, each of us remaining 15 filed into the room. Right next to Kuma sat a pole with Shizuka's face plastered on.

...

As we began, Fujiko turned and spoke first.

Fujiko: So. Lets get to the real shit. What is our current evidence? 

Kokoro: Well, by way of my personal examination and the Monokuma File given to us, Shizuka was hit in the back of the head, and strangled. 

Shoko: There was also nail marks, and green paint on the body. 

Klein: So, any ideas what was used to hit him over the head?

Toshiwaka: And do you have a source of the paint?

I looked at the many faces around me, it was someone in this room, the true killer, among us. 

Kokoro: Well, first off, whatever hit Shizuka over the head was light weight, but most likely blunt, and large. He didn't bleed at all, but his breathing was out and body was cold. That being said, it was most likely only hard enough to knock him onto the floor, but he was most likely awake for the whole thing.

Tsuku: Oh my god.. that is awful. 

Kokoro: Here is what I have also deducted. It can only be 7 of you in this room who could be the blackened.

The group all got quiet, all looking at each other.

I looked at them, my eyes scanning the crowd, before thinking.

Moroi: It can only be 7 of the females. Seeing those nail marks. They were fairly deep, and only could come from feminine nails.

Shoko raised her hand, showing the gloves. 

Shoko: I am exempt, seeing I wouldn't take off my gloves, my nails would never have made contact with his skin. 

Anjiru: I am exempt too, I was with you all morning.

Kokoro: Actually, that isn't the case.

I stood a moment before chiming in.

Moroi: The murder happened much earlier than when we woke up. So it is possible that you could have done it too.

Anjiru: But what about the E-Handbooks?

Kokoro: Actually, I figured that out too. A reckless concept, but it is possible seeing how early it was. That you could have just left your bedroom door wide open when you left, then your E-Handbook was completely unneeded. 

Anjiru's eyes widened as she looked to the others in the court room.

Toshiwaka: I don't have long nails, mine are short. So it really couldn't have been me either.

Kirai: Uhh, I wouldn't strangle someone in the first place. That is too much work.

Tsuku: How could anybody do that anyway? It is so... brutal.

Hayai: I wouldn't do that anyway. There are plenty more interesting ways to kill someone, that just seems boring.

Seishin: You all say that, but it is completely possible to just say. What proof do you all have of your innocence.

Kokoro: I think we know a few people who are especially guilty. Right Moroi?

I looked at Kokoro, quickly nodding and pointing to them.

Moroi: It could only be Kamihada, Tsuku, or Toshiwaka.

Toshiwaka: The fuck did you say squeak? I told ya I ain't got no damn nails.

Shoko: Well, the idea that there was Paint on the body makes us think otherwise.

Kokoro: Exactly, the only people among us who would use paint regularly, are the three artists. And it seems that you and Kamihada both had strange occurrences on your E-Handbooks.

Kamihada: B-but... I explained what happened.

Kokoro: Yes, but that is just temporary, and we can't just trust any story with that much of a long shot.

Toshiwaka: And what about me? All I had was damn greens. I didn't do shit.

Tsuku: I wouldn't... there are still issues anyway.

Kokoro nodded, and smirked. Eyeing me.

Moroi: What was used to hit him in the head. But... I think I may know.

Kokoro: Indeed. Please, tell us Moroi.

Moroi: He was attacked, with a paint canister!

The three of them were taken aback, and they all eyed each other in distrust.

Kokoro: The main question. Is this. Which one of you truly committed the murder.

The three stood silent, as the rest of their peers gave in watchful eyes. Toshiwaka spoke first.

Toshiwaka: Wanna bet it was Tsuku.

Tsuku: Oh fuck you. You know it wasn't me. I don't have any paint canisters small enough to carry easily enough to knock someone out. But... you do Toshi.

Toshiwaka: Screw off. You are in no position to say shit.

Kokoro: Toshiwaka.

Toshiwaka turned and stared at Kokoro with an angry expression.

Kokoro: Moroi, I think you know what to do.

I stared at Toshi, my eyes scanned her. Then I saw what he meant. Her nails. They were short, yes, but why?

Moroi: Toshi... why are your nails short?

Toshi froze, her face contorting into an odd expression.

Moroi: Your nails were perfectly fine when we all got here. So you cut them recently. I also remember that same shade of green found on Shizuka on the graffiti you left on the wall of the main classroom.

Toshiwaka stepped back, her hands balled up. 

Toshiwaka: What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you ganging up on me huh? I am telling you, I didn't fucking do it you assholes!

Kokoro: You know that is wrong. I can hear it in the uncertainty in your voice.

Toshi sneered at Kokoro.

Kokoro: I am the Ultimate Psychologist. You most certainly can't fake me out. From the moment you came to me with your excess of greens I knew you lied.

Toshiwaka: I want to see you try you fucker.

Kokoro: You weren't dumb enough to leave your door fully open. No. You needed a door jam. And you used your E-Handbook as soon as you made it into the room.

Toshiwaka stayed silent.

Kokoro: You didn't know however, that the E-Handbook was unlocking the door the entire time it kept it open, as the sensor was right above its position. So when you went to check it, you saw your mistake. Clever, I know. But you then left it there until you all awoke, and that was your only explanation. Because if you would have taken it when you came back, it would have stopped, right after the murder.

Toshiwaka looked down to the ground, her eyes filled with sadness.

Kokoro: Moroi, wrap this up.

Moroi: The murderer got into their room like the rest of us, they waited until a student left their room, which happened to be Shizuka, he left, and they decided to follow him, they left their E-Handbook behind to stick the door open enough to get back in without triggering the lock chart. They kept after Shizuka, waiting until he got where he needed to be, which was funny, because he tested doors looking for his own place to go. When he got to the dojo, it unlocked, and he went inside. That is when the murderer struck, they struck Shizuka in the back of the head with a spray pain canister, and it leaked out when it hit him, leaving a green stain on his back. He rolled over, and the murderer got on top of him, pushing their hands around his neck, grasping so tight that their nails dug into his skin. After they killed Shizuka, they went back to their room, their E-Handbook still in place, but when they went to check it, it had unlocked the door from the time they placed it there, to the time they got back. So they left it in the door the rest of the night. Knowing they had gotten Shizuka's skin under their nails, they cut them off to avoid suspicion, and acted like they were that way the entire time. 

That only leaves one suspect. You, Toshiwaka Museifu!

Toshiwaka: .... Okay... you got me...

Kokoro: Finally.

Suiminkuma: Why.... why did you do it Toshi...

Toshiwaka: I wanted to be known as the first person to actually survive a killing game as a murderer... maybe I could get some kind of redemption for leaving the streets for these prep kids...

Suiminkuma: But... why Shizuka...

Toshiwaka: I am not sure... he was just convenient. But... he did say something when he went through...

Kuma lifted his head in question.

Toshiwaka: He got to the Dojo, and when it unlocked... he said "Fuck, of course I get the god damn dojo. Like the stereotype demands." He didn't seem happy. When I listened to him inside, he found his gift... it was a pair of black leather gloves... and he was surprisingly happy...

Suiminkuma: What... but... why?

Toshiwaka: I don't think he truly liked being a Monk... he wanted to rebel, and be a punk rock kid. I think he went through the same as me, so many expectations, and you just crack. I left before that, but he played Buddha for his family, even though he hated it.

Suiminkuma: Wow... and he never even got a chance to be himself.... before you killed him...

Monokuma: Well then, I think that is enough, it seems like we know everything we need to know. So, it is Voting Time! Pull the lever in front of you, and cast your votes. Will you make the right choice? Or the horribly wrong one. Ooooh, this is gonna be a good one.

...

...

...

The final vote, was Toshiwaka.

Monokuma: Congratulations, you were correct. Well then, It's punishment time~

Toshiwaka: Just know... I really wish I could have gotten to know you guys better... with out the murder.

...

...

...


	5. Anarchist Paradise

Toshiwaka stood against a trashcan in the middle of an alley.

A loud clanking sound resonates through the walls as a Monokuma with bottles on its fingers walks though, quickly smashing them onto the ground and laughing hysterically.

After that, an army of Monokuma in full leather appears on one end, and another in riot gear appear on the other end. Both running forward into the middle before beating each other up in a gang war.

A leather Monokuma first whacks Toshiwaka in the knee with a metal pipe. Then she is hit in the head with tear gas.

As she tries to run, she stumbles and falls on the ground, where a group of both Police and Leather Monokuma trample her, stomping on her face, and breaking her legs and dislocating a shoulder.

As the dust clears, a blood soaked Toshiwaka tries to crawl forward before a Police Monokuma holds a shotgun to her face, to which she closes her eyes.

Leaving the scene with a flock of crows escaping from the top of the building as a gunshot rings through the alley.


	6. THEORETICAL FLESH WOUND

I stared at the broken mangled body of Toshiwaka in front of us. It was as if the mood had truly been set. Kuma just unhappily grunted and turned away. 

Tsuku: That... that just happened...

Monokuma: That was exhilarating wasn't it. I guess that means we can continue with the class time. 

Kirai: Are you fucking serious? We can't just... stop thinking about that.

Kokoro: It will do us no good to mourn. If my theory is correct. This won't be the last time.

Kokoro turned, grabbing the sleeve of his suit jacket, roughly pulling it off of him and threw it. The coat fluttering to cover Toshiwaka's head and chest perfectly.

Seishin: And so there is 14... how sad.

Hayai: Seishin... why are you so creepy?

Seishin: I don't see your meaning. I am perfectly fine.

Fujiko: No. You talk like a creepy psycho, and you are so unhealthily poetic.

Seishin: Maybe I am just being creepy to make you learn that I am not creepy.

They looked at each other, nodding and shrugging before dropping the conversation. 

...

By the time we got out of the trial, Monokuma made yet another announcement.

Monokuma: This is an announcement, it is 10 PM, and officially, Night Time. Make sure to get lots of sleep, especially you Anime boy.

I moved silently to my room, looking back and noticing the lack of others going into their rooms.

Akari: I don't think I want to sleep tonight...

Suiminkuma: I rarely sleep as it is. Today was draining though.

Kokoro: You all need sleep... its best to get yourself energized.

Anjiru: Eh, I guess....

I looked at them all, looking pale and distraught, every last one of them. My eye set on Akari, as I felt he had nothing really going for him.

Moroi: Hey, Akari?

Akari: Yes? What is it? You want something?

Moroi: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out, and maybe try to talk through stuff to get our minds off of this hell.

Akari looked at me strangely, but reluctantly accepted.

Akari: Just... don't try to kill me. I promise you it won't end well.

...

We walked through the halls together, our silence blunt and awkward, but I had an Idea. I moved, finding a new feature in my E-Handbook, a student Lock. It seems that on our maps, Toshi and Shizuka's secret rooms were unlocked for the school. Toshiwaka had gotten the Physics lab, which she hadn't been to yet. Akari and I moved there and checked it out, as they were now permanently unlocked. On the floor, laid an array of multiple colored hair spray and dye. 

Akari: Damn... she never even go to see this stuff. 

Moroi: If only she would have held out. We barely got to know her.

Akari: Same with Shizuka... they got cut so short.

Akari looked extremely worried, his eyes keeping to the floor.

Moroi: Are you alright Akari?

Akari: I mean... I feel like... It is all happening again...

Moroi: Huh? What is?

Akari: This kind of thing happened to my family too... My mother is dead, and my father and little sister are constantly hurt or in misfortune.

Moroi: Oh my...

Akari: I was the only one in my family who wasn't struck by tragedy. Now I fear I am going to watch everyone that I am supposed to know, and care about, kill each other, while I sit here useless.

I bit my tongue, thinking for a moment.

Moroi: Akari, you aren't useless. You help just as much as anybody. I promise you, we are going to get out of here. You will be alright.

Akari looked at me with tears welling in his eyes, a gritted grimace as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Akari: Just promise me Moroi, promise me you won't kill or die too. I need at least one person here to ensure me that they are not truly horrible... just one...

Moroi: Of course. I wouldn't even think about it. This isn't what anybody would want. Think about your family. They may get hurt, but it probably means the world that you're okay. You need to stay okay, for them. 

Akari nodded in agreement, wiping his eyes before gripping his jacket. 

Akari: Sorry for breaking down on you, I know it is totally out of character for me... but... being the Ultimate Comedian doesn't mean my life is one big joke... it is so awful to think, my humor is born from my misery. I hate living like this, but everyone else enjoys it, and it is undeniable that I have a comedic talent. I just wish it was innocent. If only.

Moroi: It shouldn't be If only. You are more than your title, and you're more than a joke. I never thought that of you, I just need you to believe you can be better, and you will.

Akari smiled and nodded.

...

Akari and I had a very nice heartfelt conversation.

I dug into my pocket, pulling out an old coin.

Moroi: It is supposed to be lucky.

Akari: Heh, I like it, thanks man.

We both headed back to our rooms for the night, finally able to relax and enjoy our night with cleared minds.


	7. GILBERT U-238

That morning, we each woke up, one after the other. I went straight into the Cafeteria, sitting down at the main table. The first to come in was Klein, then Akari, Hayai, Tsuku, Shoko, Kuma, Kakuno, and Kokoro.

Tsuku: There are 14 of us, yet this group is so small. It feels so broken, and empty.

Shoko: It is destined to happen, we aren't casual anymore.

Kokoro: Well, we need to pray that we don't find yet another body. But...

Kokoro looks at us all, a gritted frown on his face.

Kakuno: We aren't murderers. Honestly, It isn't surprising that an anarchist would believe murder is okay for personal gain. Toshiwaka was nothing but scum.

Hayai: How would you know, we didn't even get to know her that well...

Suiminkuma: I don't need to know her. I am with Kakuno on that. She was scum.

Akari: I am not sure why, but I don't feel she was as bad as you think. Imagine a cornered dog, it will strike at whatever it has to just to escape. The weakest wall at that moment was Shizuka... so... you can't blame her...

Moroi: Honestly, I am not sure she ever wanted this, none of us did, but she seemed unsure when she gave her reasons. It sounded like she was trying to justify it to herself even.

Suiminkuma: That makes it worse. She felt rightful guilt for a murder she committed. Fucking whore.

Kokoro: Calm down Suiminkuma. Isn't it a moral rule to never speak ill of the dead.

Kuma just shrugged and left the table, sitting by the far wall.

Kakuno: Honestly... I just feel like I am going to be next. That is why I am here, to avoid that shit. I wouldn't stay around you unless it meant I survived.

Shoko: We understand, and we don't care. You're here in the end, and you're safe. So we aren't too worried about your goals.

Kokoro and Shoko nodded, it seemed like they were a well oiled machine, and it was scary. I just sat in silence before I heard something that surprised even me.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

We all stood to our feet, as if a fire alarm went off.

...

We ran, going down the halls, one, then another, then up stairs, then another hall. Until finally.

Kirai: Finally...

We stopped, staring down the Physics lab. The room was a pearly white, then we saw the floor.

Sat sprawled on the floor, was the corpse of Anjiru Shinpai.

Tsuku: NO! GOD DAMMIT!

Kokoro: Which of you found it?

He scanned the room, and I followed. Fujiko, and Seishin were accompanying Kirai. Kokoro moved to the body, his eyes scanning her chest.

Monokuma: You're forgetting me~

Monokuma sprung from the floor, holding yet another Monokuma File.

**Victim- Anjiru Shinpai**

**Time of Death- 5:25 AM**

**Cause of Death- Multiple stab wounds to the neck and legs, non fatal, and a large dissection down the chest and stomach, most likely the killing wound. Blunt force is found on the back of the head, and bruising on the wrists.**

Shoko: This is so brutal... its insanity...

Another sweeping sense of understanding fell over us. Our numbers are down by one, but one of us, is the murderer.

...

The room emptied, the last of us left being Kirai, Kokoro, Shoko, and Myself. My head was slightly spinning at the bloody mess on the floor, and it seemed Shoko was in the same boat as myself. Kirai and Kokoro looked at it calmly.

Shoko: How are you so blunt to this Kirai? I understand Stone cold Koko, but you?

Kirai: I am the Ultimate Physician. In my line of work, corpses, and dissections are casual, that is how we test anatomy and organ transfer. I have saved victims in much worse shape.

Kokoro: I can notice how neat the chest piece is, but the rest of the wounds are sloppy, almost like the murderer was letting out frustration.

Kirai: I know what the murder weapon is already.

Moroi: Huh? How so?

Kirai: Before I got here, I checked the nurses office, which is was thankfully left open some.

Kokoro: Wait... the nurses office?

Kirai: Yes, and when I examined the inside, I found a kit of scalpels, one had been taken.

Kokoro stood still, his teeth gritted some.

Kokoro: I left the Nurses office open...

Kirai: Hm...?

Moroi: When we went in checking our secret rooms, Kokoro found his room was the nurses office.

Kirai stared at Kokoro for a second before smirking.

Kirai: You didn't kill her. Don't worry. I bet you didn't close the nurses office when you left the very first time. No, but whoever went in there, made sure to keep it ajar. And now I know why.

Kokoro nodded and looked to me and Shoko.

Kokoro: To the nurses office. Now.

...

We walked in, the door was closed now, and when we went inside, we saw exactly what we needed. The drawer that Kirai had gone to exactly held a box of individual scalpels. She pointed to the one with the longest handle.

Kirai: That is the exact one that was missing. The murderer kept this door open, so that they could replace the weapon in a very interesting spot. The room only accessible by Kokoro.

Kokoro: I am surprised as to how casual you are with such analogies. It is quite nice.

Kirai: Don't get the wrong Idea, I am pretty much a genius by birth, so if I didn't notice the small details too, I would have failed my career.

We nodded in group agreement. But now, how could we prove anybody specific did it...

Kokoro: I have a problem...

Moroi: What's wrong?

Kokoro looked into the sink, where a puddle of blood and a severed finger sat. The finger, had short nails.

Moroi: That... is...

Shoko: Toshi's finger...

Kirai: Whoever did this... is truly a demented soul. They knew we would find this...

Kokoro: This is a warning. To me.

...


	8. C3H5(OH)3

We all left the nurses office very slowly. I don't think any of us felt comfortable now, and it was far from easy to think about the case.

Kokoro brought us back to reality.

Kokoro: We can't sit here like this. We need to focus.

Moroi: Yeah... We can't let Anjiru's murder go unpunished.

Shoko: Yes. You're right.

Kirai: This is so deep. But I'm not fucking dying for whatever son of a bitch did this shit.

Kokoro: Good. Lets continue our investigations. But I feel like we need... something else. Moroi, Shoko. Can I ask you to go and talk to the other students while me and Kirai investigate the scenes further.

Shoko: On it boss.

I nodded and broke off from the group them, me and Shoko turned to each other.

Moroi: We need to divide our class, so finds who?

Shoko: I will go find Tsuku, Kuma, Klein, and Fujiko. You find Kami, Seishin, Akari, Kaku, and Hayai.

I nodded and we split from there. My first goal was Hayai, who sat in the cafeteria alone. Our conversation was fruitless, as she had no leads, and couldn't think of anything spectacular to add. I then found Akari, who other than some bitter remarks and humor was of no help. I found Seishin on my search for Kakuno, who said he saw Kakuno near the dorms, but again, no help to the case.

I moved to the dorm rooms, as I scaled them looking for Kakuno, I saw something odd. Kamihada's door had been left ajar. As I opened it, I saw another ghastly sight. Kamihada, sprawled across her bed, covered in a blood soaked dress, snoring lightly.

Moroi: W-what!

Kamihada woke up at my loud reaction, and drowsily looked at me, her smile not being quite there before her head fell back down on the bed. I ran to her aid, pulling her closely into my arms and ran out of the room, my breaths labored as I carried a blood soaked body in my arms. I made it to the nurses office, placing her down onto the bed as Kirai turned to look at me.

Kirai: He- What the fuck is this!

Moroi: Kamihada's door was open, and I found her like this on her bed. I think she is injured.

I moved aside, and Kirai pulled her coat off, ripping clothing off to check more and more.

Kirai: She.. isn't sustaining injury.

Moroi: What?

Kirai: She is soaked in blood, she looks like she is on some sort of drug, but she isn't injured or noticeably concussed.

Kokoro walked into the room, his eyes widening as he saw Kamihada laid on the bed.

Kokoro: What happened? Is this another attack?

Kirai: No... she is fine. Just... covered in blood. Not her own.

Kokoro and Kirai look at each other and nod.

Kokoro: We suspected this. I will explain in the class trial.

Kokoro pointed 1 finger upward, and on beat, the bell rang, Monokuma playing his voice over the speakers yet again.

Monokuma: Wowza, this one was a bloody mess, but we need to wrap things up, so lets start your Class Trail. You know where to go, good luck~

Moroi: Wait... do we have enough evidence? What about Kamihada?

Kokoro: She is evidence on her own.

I was shocked, but when I watched Kirai and Kokoro both bear one end of Kamihada each and carry her with them, I quietly followed.

...

...

...

Finally making it to the elevator, the remaining class stared at Kamihada in horror, her bloody appearance almost as ghastly as Anjiru.

Kokoro: She is fine. Lets just get this over with.

As the elevator moved down, we all just sat in silence, other than occasional drunken giggles from Kamihada.

Once we made it into the room, we placed Kami in her normal spot, leaving her on the floor to rest.

Monokuma: Look at our class sleepyhead. Adorable.

Tsuku: What the hell happened to her?

Kokoro: That will come in time. First, let us state the evidence.

Moroi: Anjiru. Cut open from throat to waist. Stab wounds on the arms and legs. All were clean, and she was out when it did happen.

Kokoro looked at me somewhat puzzled, as if I said something wrong.

Kokoro: She was out? What do you mean?

Klein: What's wrong?

Shoko: Wait... was that established?

I stared at them a bit strange, but once I realized what I said I felt gears in my head spin, as if I had an idea that I wanted to approve.

Kokoro: Well, we also found the murder weapon. It was a scalpel from the Nurses office.

Kakuno: The nurses office? That is labeled as one of the locked rooms.

Kokoro: Yes. We know. But it seems that it was opened and left open, because Kirai checked there this morning, and found the scalpel missing. We know that whoever caused this wasn't Kirai, Moroi, Shoko, or myself, because when we got back, the door was locked and the scalpels were clean and in place. Along side... Toshiwaka's severed finger.

Tsuku: W-w-what?!

Kirai: We deducted that the murderer knew Kokoro would check the nurses office, and they left it there as a warning.

Kakuno: Why would they leave it as a warning for Kokoro?

Kokoro: Because. The nurses office, is my secret room.

The room fell silent, and they all exchanged glances, as if it was somewhat off, this entire crime.

Suiminkuma: Can we get to the blood girl on the floor now?

Kirai: Ah yes. Kami. She is not injured, or at all damaged, simply but mentally.

Moroi: Kirai. I understand now.

Kirai and Kokoro looked at me as if it was amiss for me to speak like I knew anything, but I simply smirked.

Moroi: I am the Ultimate Analyst, it is time I start acting like it. Kamihada is drugged. So was Anjiru at the time of the murder.

Kokoro: How.. did you know that?

Kirai: Only me and Kokoro discussed that.

Moroi: Because. I connected some dots for myself. Strange that you would't think of me as a good idea man, but I truly am. I found Kamihada, she looked at me, and you could see she was obviously sedated. Now, I have some more hypothesis, but I want to hear what our doctor can tell from her diagnosis.

Kirai looked shocked, but she nodded and spoke.

Kirai: I have deduced a needle mark among the stab wounds, in the back of Anjiru's neck, it was indeed drug to knock out patients and numb pain.

Kakuno looked at us all, a tinge of anger on his face.

Kakuno: You mother fuckers.

Kirai: What?

Kakuno: You all... You organized this.

Kokoro: What are you talking about.

Moroi: You're not making sense.

Tsuku: Guys... Kakuno is making sense.

Us three looked at each other in confusion.

Kakuno: Kirai. The doctor, the one with medical skills to use a hypodermic needle correctly. Kokoro. The only one with access to the nurses office. Moroi. The one who is throwing us off by making strangely correct accusations. Kamihada. The poor soul you made do the crime under sedation.

Kokoro's eyes widened and an emotion that I have never seen show in him came out, a smile.

Kokoro: Ah, so we are on the same page. Isn't that right Kakuno.

I cringed at the enthusiasm in Kokoro's voice, it was like a switch turned on, and it as horrifying.

Kakuno: What the hell is wrong with you?

Kokoro: You came to the same conclusion as I did... The same conclusion for the perfect set up.

I oddly enough raised a hand. Smirking along side Kokoro.

Moroi: He isn't wrong. It was clever. Drench Kami in a blood packet, cut off Toshi's finger, use the nurses office, and put it all on me. But you missed something. Something you said to us this morning Kakuno.

**"Kakuno: Honestly... I just feel like I am going to be next. That is why I am here, to avoid that shit. I wouldn't stay around you unless it meant I survived.**

**Shoko: We understand, and we don't care. You're here in the end, and you're safe. So we aren't too worried about your goals.**

**Kokoro and Shoko nodded, it seemed like they were a well oiled machine, and it was scary. I just sat in silence before I heard something that surprised even me."**

Moroi: Are not that smart... you are a horrible liar. You knew you were only with us so we wouldn't suspect you. Strange you admitted your crime from the beginning. You didn't feel like the next victim. You felt like the next murderer.

...

Silence.


	9. CHEMICAL REACTION

Kakuno: You're... All a bunch of pansy ass bitches. You know that?

Kokoro: Yes. But you're a murderer. As a chemist, you knew the chemical bonds very well, and as such, knew the correct formula to anesthetics for sedation. Thus, you are just as qualified as Kirai.

Kakuno: Possibly... But why do you assume it to be me in the end?

Moroi: Why couldn't I find you. And what were you doing near the bedrooms.

Kakuno looked at me angrily, his fists clenched.

Kakuno: Tell me, how did you learn about anything? You said you couldn't find me...

Seishin: I told him. We talked, and you were in a hurry there. I didn't know...

Kakuno: So be it. There is nothing more to say on that.

Moroi: Yes... Why did you do it?

Kakuno looked at me stubbornly before sighing.

Kakuno: I hate dealing with others. I simply wish to make my impact on the scientific history of this world. If that meant going to school with you people, I can suck it up. But dying for one of you plebeians... Not for a single breath could I accept that. I am not going to do you the pleasure of killing my person.

Kokoro: Such a selfish idea.

Kakuno: But am I alone in my thoughts? Am I really a bad person for not wanting to die for strangers...

Moroi: Better to die for another, than to kill for no one.

Kokoro: So, shall we sum this up Moroi?

Moroi: Alright. Let's go.

I take a deep breath, letting out a sigh before starting.

Moroi: The murderer explored the school, finding the nurses office left open, and they get a sneaking idea of a perfect set up. Once inside, they gathered a needle and scalpel, filling the syringe with enough chemicals to sedate two people. First luring Anjiru out enough to sedate her and drag her to the Physics lab, where they used the scalpel to cut her open and attack her quite a bit. They then went back to the nurses, cleaning the scalpel, and whatever stains may have come. After that, they gathered a blood packet, taking way into Kamihada's room in the early morning, as most of us woke up early, leaving the rooms empty enough for then to sedate her, and spill the blood on her. Once the initial corpse was found, they finally made their way into the Bio Lab, where they cut off a finger from Toshiwaka's corpse with the scalpel yet again. Finally returning to the nurses office, to relay the scalpel, and place the warning to whomever owned the nurses office. Finally locking the door, and sealing the case.

The room all looked down is distraught at the perfection and seriousness of the crime.

Moroi: The only person capable of doing that was the owner of the secret room. Kakuno Kurokushita.

Monokuma: Okay~ then, I think that's good, it seems like we know everything now. It's Voting Time! Pull the lever in front of you, and cast your votes. Will you make the right choice? Or the awfully wrong one. Pupupu~

...

...

...

The final vote, was Kakuno.

Monokuma: Congratulations, you were correct. Well then, It's punishment time~

Kakuno: I can't feel regret for my decisions. But you bested me, so you earned this. Take me away Monokuma.


	10. Malic Acid

Kakuno sits in a dunk tank. The liquid below him a sickly yellow as he awaits his fate.

Monokuma dressed in a carnival outfit sits on a stool, laughing as he tosses a ball up in the air, catching it. He throws it at the bulls-eye, missing by a few inches. Then he pulls another ball, this one hitting above the target.

Monokuma gets frustrated, and instead of pulling out a ball, brings out a rocket launcher, shooting it directly into the target and destroys it.

Kakuno falls into the vat, his skin boiling and melting slowly, from the tube leading through the tank, a slimy pale coloring comes through. On the outlet of the tube, a piece of flesh colored taffy is left on a plate, as the Monokuma douses it in a bag of Malic Acid, stamping a label on it saying "Extreme Chewy Taffy: Murder Mystery"


	11. ENTICING NIGHT LIFE

We all stared in horror at the outcome of Kakuno's execution. It was almost sad to how his life ended. But Kokoro and Kirai just looked down in slight anger, regaining back quickly.

Kirai: Lets go. We can't stare forever. It isn't like we can bring him back now.

Klein: I guess so... Yet another valiant solider fallen into despair.

Fujiko: What do we do about her.

Fujiko pointed to Kamihada, who was still out cold, and covered in blood. Klein picked her up in his arms, taking Tsuku and Fujiko with him to the nurses office.

Kokoro: I believe we have an option to grant access to our special rooms, at the cost of their privacy. So, I will give mine in too.

Hayai: Same with mine. It is just a bathroom.

And as such, Monokuma just laughed and twirled his hands.

Monokuma: So be it. Four secret rooms are now available to the class. The Bio Lab, and Third Floor Men's bathroom are also unlocked. Take a good roundabout exploring, there are still many of you who haven't discovered your rooms~

Monokuma was staring me down, and it was unnerving. I tried my best to keep calm, but I ended up just walking out.

...

...

...

I ended up back in my room for the night, my thought keeping me up, and I just listened as the halls slowly cleared of chatter, and eventually went silent. I sat, and sat. My thoughts fuzzy, and I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, and I couldn't move. Did I want to leave my room, I don't know who will still be awake, if anybody at all. But for some reason, I felt like being in my room any longer would be the true death of me, so I left. My eyes watching the halls, and the I heard it. It was... an Anime? From Kuma's room. I guess it should be expected, he is the Ultimate Nocturnal, so for him to be awake so late is normal. I moved to his door, my hand instinctively wrapping its knuckles against the wood. The noise stopped, and I heard a shuffling, like a rat in a cage fixing its paper flooring. Then a click, and the door opened to pitch blackness, a pair of squinted beady eyes glowing in the dark.

Moroi: U-um... Kuma? Do you have a moment?

Suiminkuma: Oh, Moroi. Whats up? Sure, come in.

He left the door open, but simply backed up and watched me as I walked into his pitch black room. I squinted to see him, but all I could see was his eyes and his sharp teeth smiling at me.

Suiminkuma: So? What'd ya need Moroi-Kun?

Moroi: Moroi-Kun?? Where did that come from?

Suiminkuma: Oh, sorry, I guess it is just my instincts kicking in. After I binge watch Anime for long enough, I start talking like them.

Moroi: Ah, yeah, I guess I understand.

Kuma looked down, his eyes scanning the ground for something before he bent and grabbed a strange device, which turned out to be a TV remote. He had... Converted the monitor on the wall to pick up Anime? How?

Suiminkuma: I don't have any words to describe how perfect magical girls are, or mech suits, or aliens, or zombies... if it can be an Anime, I adore it.

Moroi: Oh yeah? I knew you liked Anime, but the broad spectrum is very surprising. I wouldn't expect such a nice and excited side from you.

Suiminkuma: Why's that Moroi-Kun?

Moroi: Mostly because you usually talk to everyone very... snappy. You don't seem happy most of the time.

Kuma's smile grew wider and he blushed noticeably in the glow of the monitor.

Suiminkuma: I guess it is because I am kinda blind 80% of the time I am in the light. The glasses help, but its frustrating and headache inducing when its so bright. The only light I can take is the TV from afar, but I get used to that too. Just not too much, or it is painful.

Moroi: I guess that makes sense, you must have sensitive eyes as the Ultimate Nocturnal. It also must be convenient for a lot of things.

Suiminkuma: You betcha, like peeking on the ladies when they take their night showers.

Kuma giggled mischievously, but quickly recomposed himself and tried to hide his blushing face. He was so bashful when he was in his natural habitat.

Moroi: So, I have to ask. How did you come across all of this? The talent to see so well in the dark?

Suiminkuma: Uhh, well. It is kind of a morally embarrassing story. But if Moroi-Kun wants to know, I am okay with that.

Kuma quickly scurried to the bed, the glow of his eyes seemingly grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the floor, his hands rubbing together before he pointed to the ground.

Suiminkuma: Make yourself comfortable, this is gonna be a long story.

I sat in the middle of the sheet, watching up at Kuma as he adjusted his shirt like a tie.

Suiminkuma: Well, growing up, I was normal like you and the others, I had a small group of kids who my mother made me play with, they were fun, and I liked going outside. But then, middle school came along... and I got bullied... all the time. I was always quite embarrassed, and they got at me with that. They knew I was a quite quirky kid, so they tried to bully the way I dressed, and the way I talked, and the way I acted. The guys would put cheerleaders numbers in my locker, and when I called them, they told me that I was a stalker for getting their numbers, and that they would report me to the police... well... that happened at one point. And I was expelled. So I just... chose to recluse into the basement and hid from the world. I learned that life was better dark and quiet, but I also hate boredom, so I stole a TV and always tuned into the cartoon channels. And I later found late night Anime. When it got dark, serious, and awesome.

Kuma got heated and blushed yet again, coughing and straightening up.

Suiminkuma: Well, in the end, I stayed down there for... well... 5 years. My mother brought me food until I requested a fridge down there. And she noticed my eyes got a lot smaller, and I wasn't growing taller. The lack of sunlight and... well.. light in general, was getting to me physically. I first learned about my night vision the night I turned off my Anime and looked outside to see a bright ground, and I thought it was morning, but when I went to check the time, it was Midnight. Almost as if I was some kind of insane person. That was also the day I realized I could no longer see properly in the sunlight without damaging my vision. Thus, prescription sunglasses came in, and if I take them off, it is unknown if I will regain composure to sunlight, or if I will go blind.

I just stared in amazement, Kuma had truly been alone for so long, that it changed him physically.

Moroi: Oh my... that sounds... rough..

Suiminkuma: I don't mind it. Because what most would consider a disablement, has its own amazing perks. And those perks are why I am here. In Hopes Peak. Because I am one of the most dark fit humans in existence, I was allowed access to such a prestigious school, with other amazing people that I could finally get along with. It seems those who are talented are so much nicer... Like you Moroi. You're super duper sweet to everyone.

Moroi: W-what? Me? How am I sweet?

Suiminkuma: You can't fool me. You're awesomely sweet, you care so much for everyone. You know you do, and you can't deny it. You're a mega big sweet roll. I am surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet.

Moroi: Yeah... It is hard with my status as Romance Novelist Touko's cousin. I don't get the pleasure when I am surrounded by fans of her asking if I can meet Genocider Syo.

Suiminkuma: Yeah. Must be rough too. But, I guess it is still nice. She seems super adorable too. Such a sucker for that Togami. Rrawr.

I chuckled. Kuma was a really nice guy, for some reason, he opened up to me quite a lot when everything happened.

...

Suiminkuma and I grew a but closer that night.

I moved to my pockets, pulling out an old Robo Justice keychain I had.

Moroi: I had this old knickknack hidden away. I hope you like it.

Suiminkuma: Its awesome! I love Robo Justice. You're the best!

I moved out, waving Kuma off as I headed back to my room, much more refreshed for the night.


	12. VICUNA BINDINGS

As I woke up, I felt my head fall heavy, almost like I had been tied to a brick. I moved groggily to the door, having missed the morning time cues, I made my way to the dining room. As usual, It consisted of Kokoro and Shoko. They seemed like leaders of sorts. We were missing Akari, Kamihada, Tsuku, Klein, and Hayai. But I quickly remembered what happened to Kamihada yesterday, my gaze moving to Fujiko first.

Moroi: Hey, Fujiko? How is Kamihada holding up?

Fujiko: Kami was feeling alright last I saw, she was sitting in bed when I switched out with Klein, and he was fairly certain she would be fine.

Kokoro: So. I guess that means only 3 of us are unaccounted for.

Moroi: As usual... nobody can keep consistent.

As we said that, an almost sad voice came into ear shot.

Tsuku: Guys. I am sick.

Moroi: Sick? How so?

Tsuku: I feel head heavy. Hot. Tipsy.

Suiminkuma: That is called being drunk.

Moroi: Actually, I feel you. I can't feel but like we are getting an illness spread.

A sound of tapping almost shook us to the core as Monokuma sprung out from behind us.

Monokuma: So~ How is everyone this lovely morning?

Moroi: What do you want?

Monokuma: Well. I heard you guys were feeling a bit under the weather. But I can assure you, you're not sick. That is just the over'bear'ing despair sinking into you. Its more like the cure we all want. Don't you agree Kokoro?

Kokoro: Screw off Monokuma. I don't plan on falling for your shit.

Monokuma: Pupupupu. You just have to try honey bun. It isn't like you guys are any different than the rest. You think despair is gone, but it never ends until I say it does. Capeesh?

Shoko and Kokoro put their hands to their temples and pouted their lips in unison like a pair of superhero twins, and honestly, it was disgusting to watch.

Monokuma: I swear to god, you are like a bad sitcom with all the cliche you radiate.

Shoko: We do it to piss people off honestly. Sarcasm and cynical attitudes don't bode as well as obnoxious teamwork.

Kokoro: Honestly, I hate it too, but it works better than mopey emo depression and angst.

After an awkward silence from us all, I broke the peace with a snappy attitude.

Moroi: Monokuma. Are you just going to sit there and stare at us like a peeping Kuma.

Suiminkuma: I take offense to that?

Kokoro: Are we wrong though? You are honestly as bad as that registered Teruteru fellow.

Suiminkuma: Okay now I am really offended.

Fujiko: Oh take it to your social justice warrior blog and rant about it to your feminist group.

When we looked back, Monokuma was gone.

Kokoro: Good. Our bickering fixed everything.

As that came to a close, we heard... Heavy. Very heavy footsteps.

Klein: Get the hell out here right FUCKING now!

The room stood and ran behind Klein, the twists and turns leading to the Dojo.

...

Hung from the cherry blossom tree, was Hayai.

On the floor sat Kamihada, looking distraught up at the body now left for dead. Soon, a static played through the school.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Monokuma walked from behind the tree, a hand over his mouth as he silently gave us another Monokuma File.

**Victim- Hayai Sabita**

**Time of Death- 6:38 AM**

**Cause of Death- Victim was left with a fatal snapping of the neck, and lacerations around the throat. A thick material was used to bind their neck and the tree. There are signs of poison in the victim's system.**

Kokoro: A... suicide?

Shoko: No, that is surely impossible. This can't be another Sakura Oogami situation. This is Hayai we are talking about...

Kirai: It is highly possible... you wouldn't think anybody smart would go to the lengths to kill themselves at this point.

Kamihada: She... Hayai...

I moved to comfort her, my eyes scanning the body, left in such a simple and sad looking position hanging and softly swinging from the rope.

Moroi: Kami, don't look, it isn't good for you right now. You may still be unhealed from the serum Kakuno got into your system.

Kamihada: I am fine... but she isn't... this is god damn madness!

Suiminkuma: You do realize... we are down to eleven now. And if we aren't right about Hayai's death... one of us killed her.

We all bit our tongues, excluding Kamihada who just growled.

Kamihada: You do understand what is happening right? We are being fucked with! None of this is real. This is all staged... it must be. Think about it, do you really think any of us could have done any of these things? Its... its a fucking test! I know it!

Kokoro: Kamihada. Calm down now.

Seishin: Kokoro... what if Kami is right? This could very well be staged. I don't think we have thought of-

Moroi: Seishin. Shut up. This isn't a game. We have actually gotten in to these bodies. You and the others just watch from the side lines while Kokoro, Shoko, and I do all the god damn work. Haven't you notice the pattern? You need to smarten up, or you will be the next idiot to die.

Seishin looked at me, his eyes glinting somewhat strangely as he tugged his coat closer to himself, pulling out something... horrifying. He tugged snugly from inside of his coat, a pair of long steel scissors. The light glinting from them like sun rays as he held them to the edges of his teeth, a sadistic smile growing almost eerily.

Seishin: I would honestly love to see someone of you try at this point. This is a game. A killing game. And I plan on outlasting as much as possible. Just like that lovely cousin of yours Moroi.

I stood, leaving Kamihada to her own anger.

Moroi: Seishin. What the hell are you getting at?

Kokoro: Stop! Both of you. Before I incapacitate you both and lock you in your rooms until the trial.

Seishin and I looked at each other with a glint of anger in our eyes before he turned and shrugged. The scissors becoming an almost new part of him.

Seishin: As you please Kyoko.

Kokoro: Excuse me?

Seishin: You heard me. You are our Kyoko. Shoko... you can be the Asahina. Moroi is our Naegi, and I will be the Touko. Now only to find our Yasahiro and Togami.

Fujiko: You're a god damn lunatic. Shut the hell up.

Tsuku: I agree... You need to stop. You're super creepy.

Seishin: I bet you I am not. You really need to stop doubting me. I know quite a lot.

Like they began, they were silent, holding their tongues.

Seishin: They can't even argue. None of you can, or should. So, as it stands. I am going to my room. Tell me when you're done.

Seishin left, and soon after followed Klein, Tsuku, Kuma, Fujiko, and Kirai. The only ones left were Kokoro, Shoko, Kamihada, and myself.

Kokoro: This... is going to be a long case.


	13. ALPACA SWEATER

Kamihada had stayed behind with us. It was strange, she seemed almost... out of it.

Kamihada: So... what are we going to do about Hayai? Have we deemed it a suicide yet?

Kokoro: No. Hayai didn't commit suicide.

Moroi: Why do you say that?

Kamihada: Because he can't believe the truth. This is a set up. So that we lose... Monokuma is just a game show host in disguise. None of us are dead... Seishin is probably right too... but then again... you could all be in on this yourselves.

Shoko: Kami... this is real... these people actually died...

Kamihada: Then why is this happening... why are we doing this? What the fuck is out motives?

I was a bit shocked. Kami never acted like this. It was like she pulled full 360 on her attitude.

Moroi: Kami... what is wrong...

Kokoro: You sensed it too.

Kamihada: Nothing is wrong... I'm just... so sick of all this... its so disgusting...

Shoko: I know... but. It is happening, and there is nothing we can do but hope to survive. Hope that tomorrow is the end. Hope that we get to go home...

Kokoro: I just... I can't imagine this is natural. I understand what you and Seishin are thinking. But... this is real. It is as true as the sun. As true as me, and you alike.

Kamihada: Kokoro... you...

Kamihada stood up. Her eyes were glinting from tears as she fell into Kokoro's shirt, sobbing like she had never done before.

Kamihada: Kokoro... why can't I sense that imaginary tone from you... you are always so direct. You are forceful. Its like you are ripping my reality apart and patching it together....

Shoko and I sat in disbelief at the showcase in front of us. Kamihada's face buried into Kokoro's chest, her hands around his back in a tight hug. It was like the ending of a sappy love story where the guy gets the girl after a horrible accident that he saved her from. Or something like that.

Kamihada: Please... don't let me die...

Kokoro's eyes strangely sat, half lidded and bored. His mouth just wouldn't move. His tone was... a tad bit dark now.

Kokoro: Kamihada. Do you want me to tell you the truth. Or do you want me to appeal to your emotions.

Kamihada stayed silent, her movement now stone as she sat still, clinging to Kokoro.

Kokoro: I don't have power to save you. I don't have power to make you live longer than what you get. I can't do anything about this game, but to play it and end it when I can. And most of all. You could very well be one of the murderers I am forced to execute one day. Do you really want to put your life in the hands of a stranger? 

Kamihada backed up, her eyes shifting from tears into horror as she stared up at Kokoro. 

Kamihada: You... you're supposed to be the Ultimate Psychologist.

Kokoro: Yes. I am. But that is when I actually use my ability to sugar coat the truth. Right now, I can't sugar coat bullshit like that. You are an imbecile for believing anything more.

Shoko: Kokoro. Stop. This isn't what needs to happen.

Moroi: R-really... you need to calm down.

Kokoro: I am calm. I am not angry. I am simply not going to lie. If I must, I will be blunt and honest. So, if you would Kamihada. Leave this room. We don't need you here anymore.

Like that, Kamihada burst out of the room, looking pale and broken, as if she was just turned into a ghost.

...

After a bit of exploration and examination, Kokoro nodded.

Kokoro: The Chemistry Lab is indeed one of the secret rooms. Meaning, the murderer couldn't be me. But now, that leaves... well... the rest of the you...

Moroi: I don't know my room yet.

Shoko: Well... I mean...

I turned my gaze to Shoko, who then gritted her teeth and looked to a camera.

Shoko: I would like to give up my secret room, Monokuma.

Monokuma: Ah, finally, I am called upon yet again.

Monokuma lunged out of the leaves of the tree, causing Hayai to sway in the wind. But he didn't pay attention as he laughed at Shoko's feet.

Shoko: So... you can give them the game room... and the art room.

Kokoro looked shocked for a moment.

Kokoro: You gave Shoko two rooms?! What is this?

Monokuma: Oops. Seems I miscalculated. I didn't mark the art room as a locked room. But indeed, it was. And Shoko was the owner.

Shoko scoffed and brushed off Monokuma.

Shoko: Just open them up.

Moroi: Me too! Open my room.

Monokuma: Pupupupu. You can't give up your room. You haven't discovered it yet. Until you figure out your secret room, you can't give it up to the rest of your class.

Kokoro: Well, as it seems, Moroi isn't the murderer either. That helps narrow down two off the list. So. Eight of our class are up for the chopping board.

Monokuma growled playfully and fell back into nowhere, leaving us standing with a dead body.

Shoko: So... what now?

Kokoro: I have a way to weed out the truth. But it will take some very tactical manipulation.

Manipulation... What was he going to do?

Monokuma: Well, this has been a very edgy display of emotions from beginning to end. But nothing goes forever, and as such, this is the end of our investigation. Meaning its time for our Class Trial! Meet at the elevator, and don't die on the way here~

...

...

... 

Like a blur, we were going down, then we stopped. The court room in front of us yet again. Each of us moved into our spaces, the many faces stood around us, judging us silently from the grave.

Monokuma: Well. Let the Class Trial commence.

Tsuku: So... it was suicide. Right.

Seishin: That obviously seems the case. So, why are we doing this?

Klein: Well... if you're so keen on the idea of us falling into old positions... Kokoro should do his Kyoko act.

Kokoro: Heh, nice timing Klein. I have two things to say. First.

Kokoro gave a lazy finger to Akari.

Akari: No. It wasn't me. I know what you're thinking... but I talked to Tsuku, I am feeling it too. There is a sickness spreading and Kirai actually came to us with medicine, Moroi, you will get some after we finish this.

Kokoro: Second. We know who the murderer is.

The room went silent, as if a gunshot had gone off.

Kokoro: If you know who you are, you can do something special, and better yet, lets all join in. Give up your secret rooms. All at once.

The entirety of the group stood shocked. Kokoro just asked for something so grand, it was insane. But...

Klein: Fine. I will give up my room. Monokuma.

Tsuku: Fine. Me too...

Fujiko: Eh, I don't care. Take it.

Akari: Fine by me. I don't need it.

Suiminkuma: If you need it, take it.

Kirai: Go right ahead.

Monokuma stared at them, moving a hand over his mouth.

Monokuma: Pupupupu. You can't do that. Any of you. You haven't discovered your rooms yet, so you can't get rid of them. Check the rules on that.

Kokoro's mouth spiraled into a wide grin.

Kokoro: You just narrowed down our suspects, thank you.

The room's eyes widened, the gazes moving to the last two remaining students. Seishin..... and Kamihada....


	14. COUPLETS AND HANDCUFFS

Kamihada: What the hell is that supposed to mean? That proves nothing.

Kokoro: Actually Kamihada. We figured out a little secret that was overlooked. The poisoning. The poison had to have come from the Chemistry Lab. Which funny enough, is a secret room.

Seishin: Heh, then I guess I am safe. I own the Library.

Kamihada: What if Hayai owned the Chemistry Lab. That would prove it was suicide.

Moroi: No, that is incorrect.

Kamihada: What the hell do you mean?

Moroi: Hayai and Kokoro gave up their secret rooms after Kakuno's execution. She owned a bathroom.

Kamihada scoffed and turned her head.

Seishin: So. Its Kamihada then. Correct?

Kamihada: No. We don't have enough proof to decide that.

Kokoro: Please do explain Miss Binshō.

Kamihada: Kokoro. You never suspected Seishin would have lied just now?

Moroi: If that's the case. Kami. You should give up your secret room.

Kamihada stared at me for a moment, her eyes blazing like fire.

Kokoro: And our answer is final.

Kamihada: Make your decision. I am telling you... It wasn't me. It couldn't be me.

Monokuma: Its voting time. Will you make the right choice? Or the terribly incorrect one?

...

Our vote was unanimously Kamihada.

Monokuma: Correctomundo. Congrats on another successful accusation.

Tsuku: Why... Why did you do it to her?

Kamihada: How about we ask another question. Why exactly was I the one to almost take fall for Kakuno... Why was I drugged... Why was I invited to this school of murder in the first place? Because I was a fashion designer? Fuck that shit. I would rather fake it until I make it. Kill and escape... But...

Seishin: Yes? Stop cutting yourself off, it sounds stupid.

Kamihada: I never thought this way until recently. Like I was told to think thoughts that weren't my own. And I only realized it when I was drugged. I didn't want to do it. So... I felt... It was a script. I was being told my lines as I went on.... This isn't who I am... But.... I did it anyway. Against my will. Against my morals.

Kokoro: What?

Seishin: Pity won't do anything love. Just stay quiet and accept your punishment.

Kamihada: Fuck you....

Monokuma: Well, this better stop before a second murder occurs. So, Let's give it everything you've got. It's Punishment Time~!

Kamihada: No. I'm not done. Kokoro. You are a fucking scum bag. You honestly make me sick to my stomach you immoral sack of vomit.

Kokoro: So be it. I am a realist. So because I don't pander to your emotions, doesn't mean I am immoral or mean. I am honest. And I was correct on every accord.

Kamihada: Exactly. Which is why I can say. Get the fuck out of here as fast as you can. Don't die you son of a bitch. You hear that! Get out! Save yourself!

Monokuma sighed and gripped her ankle, dragging her away screaming and kicking.

...


	15. Silk Web of Lies

Kamihada sits on the ground in the center of a cave, her eyes darting in search of an exit. A thudding draws her attention behind her as she sees a large long appendage lunge from the shadows.

A giant Monospider crawls from the back of the cave, glaring down at Kamihada as she tries to crawl away. But before she can get up and run, a web shoots and catches her by the foot, causing her to get dragged violently towards the Monospider.

It lifts her in its legs, twirling her in a circle as the silk webs constrict her from head to toe.

The spider throws the wrapped up Kamihada onto a web, where she squirms as miniature Monospiders move towards her.

A scream and crunching is heard among the music as the screen fades to black.


	16. FLAMING GARMENTS

As we watched Kamihada get torn apart, I felt a nagging feeling in my stomach, but I didn't dare speak. We all just kept ourselves quiet, nobody wanted to speak at all. It was like we all just got our tongues cut out. It was almost scary how little motion there was. But what lacked in motion, was replaced by a soft snickering.

Seishin: Oh well. Can't say I'm impressed with what happened here. She was just a guilty bitch.

We didn't listen. We just moved. Like zombies, we left this hellish scene. Seishin kept talking, but I couldn't care less at this point.

...

After we left, our minds finally cleared some. The atmosphere was somewhat cleaner, and less foggy. I instantly found Kokoro.

Moroi: Kokoro... Something is wrong...

Kokoro looked at me, as if he felt it too.

Kokoro: That trial... it wasn't right...

Moroi: Listen... did you notice something?

Kokoro looked down, not exactly able to put his hand on it.

Moroi: Kamihada was guilty... that was not the issue. But... how?

Kokoro: How... Moroi... you're right. We knew it was her, but this scene... it wasn't dirty, no evidence pointed at her, we just used logic to deduct, but we never actually... figured out how...

Moroi: We knew the killed, the victim, the cause of death. But the File only spoke of the rope. That doesn't say how the scene came to that. No blood was spilled. Unless it was food poisoning? Or... what? Did Kamihada do it while she was sleeping? Poison can't just be in a system so nonchalantly... its not matching up, even though we are handed the answer, we didn't really answer the problem.

Kokoro just looked down, putting a hand to his chin, his mind whirring obviously. 

Moroi: I am just going to try to relax for the night... I need to see how the others are doing. Come get me if you need me okay Kokoro?

Kokoro nodded and walked off, lingering in the hall slowly.

...

As I scanned the remaining of us, I saw a face I hadn't talked much to. Fujiko. Maybe I could get to see how she is doing on all of this. I smile wearily as I approach her, a short wave to signify myself.

Fujiko: Hey Moroi. What brings you around?

Moroi: Ah, well, I just thought maybe you would want to spend some time together, get to know each other better.

Fujiko's bright green eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand roughly, tugging me along to her room, almost as if she was overly eager to talk. Before I knew what hit me, I was in her bedroom, with my hands in hers as she filed away at my nails with a colorful nail file.

Fujiko: Oh this is gonna be great~ I get to do up your nails, have a chat, get all gussied up for the others. It'll be great.

Moroi: U-uh, what?

Fujiko: You know, we are going to make the boys jealous that we aren't theirs already.

Moroi: OKAY, I'M NOT GAY!

Fujiko stopped, pouting, her mouth curling into a grumpy scowl and she huffed like a child and turned her head.

Fujiko: I just wanted to take my Gay turtleneck baby out for a nice night.

I grabbed her hand, sighing as I placed the file back to my nails.

Moroi: You can do my nails, but I'm not gay. I just wanted to see how you were holding up.

Fujiko giggled and nodded, filing away at my nails happily.

Fujiko: So, what did you want to know?

Moroi: Hmm, well, your talent would be a good start. Where did you learn your craft?

Fujiko: My grandfather would craft swords actually. He was a good man, usually very giddy, always wanting to show off his collection of hand made blades to customers, and he wanted me and my father to both learn how to do it as well as him.

Moroi: Oh wow. That is cool. So, do you enjoy it?

Fujiko went silent, turning her head.

Moroi: Oh... so you are just talented, but not interested.

Fujiko, just turned back to me, nodding and filing my nails.

Moroi: Can you tell me why you came to this school then? For such a talent that you don't want to pursue?

Fujiko scoffed and went faster, grinding my finger tip a bit.

Moroi: O-ow. Slow down, you're gonna sand off my nail before you get to paint it.

Fujiko: Moroi.... can we talk.

Her tone had gone from happy and playful to almost too serious in such a short time. She went so cold it stung me.

Moroi: Sure... go ahead Fujiko.

Fujiko: What If I were to tell you I wasn't actually an Ultimate Sword Crafter.

I stared at her, in a bit of awe, moving my hand away and lifting hers up.

Moroi: Fujiko. What's wrong... is everything okay?

Fujiko looked away again, but I pulled her head to face mine, and I stared into her eyes. An almost sadness radiated off of them.

Moroi: Fujiko... what is your real Ultimate?

Fujiko: You wouldn't believe me...

Moroi: Yes I would.

Fujiko: No... not about my Ultimate... about everything else...

Moroi: I promise, I won't judge. Tell me.

Fujiko: .... Fine. I am the Ultimate... Liar.

I stared in disbelief for a moment. Shock setting on my face obviously as she pulled away and moved across the room.

Fujiko: Fuck. Of course I would get that reaction. Fuck me... 'Oh, hi. I am Fujiko. Aka, the class mate who prides off of being a Liar as their talent. Oh, you believed I was something else, I am not surprised, you act like that wasn't just a perk of the real title.' I can't do this...

Moroi: Fujiko... Stop.

Fujiko glared at me, her eyes a mixture of tears and anger. But I quickly moved and hugged her tightly.

...

Fujiko calmed down. We sat on the bed together, our heads down, but I kept my hand on her lap.

Moroi: Fujiko. You should have told us from the beginning. I promise, we would never judge you so harshly for it.

Fujiko: It isn't like I lie all the time. But when I do... it isn't detectable. I have been studied by psychologists, I have taken thousands of Polygraph tests... I pass with flying colors. I can fake anything, fake an accent, fake an eye color, fake a hair color. Nobody can tell the difference unless they knew me before the change, and even then I could just lie about that too... I could change my name and nobody would remember the old me... its awful...

Moroi: Your hair? So you aren't natural?

Fujiko: Hey, I am naturally blonde. I can promise you that.

Moroi: And your name?

Fujiko: I haven't a reason to change it yet. So I am by birth Fujiko Tali Ankoku. 

Moroi: And your grandfather.

Fujiko: Well... that was true, but I declined his offer to teach me.

I nodded. It felt like I understood Fujiko's personality so much better. She was quite reserved about her true self, and kept that smile to fool us to not worry. But It seems my dumb curiosity makes things hard on people, because now she is finally an open book.

Moroi: Thank you for telling me. I am happy to know the real you. But you need to tell the others. Eventually.

Fujiko: I know... you're right.

I pulled out a small plush zebra, handing it over to her.

Moroi: I hope you like it.

Fujiko: You're such a sugar daddy. Gifts on the first date?

Moroi: W-what!?

Fujiko: Just joshing ya Momo. Don't get a boner. 

I blushed and nodded before leaving the room. As such, the bell rang for night, and exhaustion crept into me as I made my way back into my room and passed out cold.


	17. CHIVALRY IS DEAD

As I awoke the next morning, I pulled myself together, and to my surprise, the table was full for once. Even Seishin was here, though scoffing in the corner.

Kokoro: That makes ten of us. Nobody died. So I can assume us to be safe for a bit today. 

Tsuku: Its good that nobody is dead for once... I hate losing everyone.

Klein: Very true.

Kirai: I am surprised of who I still see alive. If anything, I would have expected you to kill someone.

Kirai pointed to Kokoro surprisingly, and it was taken so lightly, we all ended up giggling at her.

Suiminkuma: I would be surprised that you aren't the mastermind actually.

Kokoro: I would actually think that Moroi would be the one arranging this.

Moroi: Huh? Why me?

Kokoro: You are a known name. Mr.Fukawa. You had family that went here before you, so who is to say you aren't doing it in a test of power.

Seishin giggled even, his teeth still grinding his scissors.

Seishin: You are so deep its insane. You are having a good laugh discussing who the killer of your friends could be. Like this isn't really important or something.

Shoko: No. We are simply trying to pass time and keep everyone from losing their minds with this disgustingly thick atmosphere.

I nodded, but then I saw a look in Kokoro's eyes, almost intent on speaking, but thinking tactfully.

Kokoro: Everyone. Could I ask to do something with you all here.

Tsuku: Like?

Kokoro: I want to do a check up on all of your E-Handbooks. I know they aren't that vital, but still, I want to see how everyone has been managing.

I saw a look of boredom at his request as one after another we put out handbooks on the table. All but Fujiko.

Kokoro: Is there a problem with my request Fujiko? 

Fujiko: N-no... I am sorry.

She hesitantly placed down her E-Handbook.

Kokoro: While I check these. Feel free to go out and get comfortable, I will call you back when I am done and tell you what I have learned about our situation.

...

I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be a lot happier today, so I wanted to experiment and see who I could chat up for today. That is when I saw Klein sitting alone, off past Kokoro some. I moved to him quickly.

Moroi: Hey Klein. How are you holding up?

Klein: Oh, Moroi. I am alright. Just thinking about things.

Moroi: I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere and talk. I haven't had the pleasure to really meet you yet.

Klein's cheeks lit up and a goofy smile spread his lips. 

Klein: Sure thing. Lets go to my room, I can show you my collection of lances won from many of battles.

Soon enough, he picked me up on his shoulder and hauled me out of the Cafeteria. The rest of the students laughed at us, but I just sighed and went with it.

...

When he finally set me down, I was on his bed. His walls were lined with, like he said, lances. I saw plenty of black and white colored pieces, you could play chess with them if you tried.

Klein: So, what does the Ultimate Analyst want with a loyal knight like myself?

Moroi: Uh, well. Just to get to know you.

Klein: Ah, then feel free to ask away.

He gave a hearty laugh, his voice was booming, and so rough.

Moroi: Well. What was life like for you before this school?

Klein: It was glorious. I won many of battles and was known well as Sir Klein of Redport. 

Moroi: Oh? Why Redport?

Klein: That is the kingdom of my birth mother before she remarried. She was an long living Redport as was my grandfather, and his mother, and her father. They were highly respected knights from centuries.

Moroi: Wow. So that means you have also engaged in jousts and battles before.

Klein: Plenty of times. But I am neither a black knight or knight in shining armour. I am the Red Knight, Keeper of peace and equality, and the youngest champion in the land.

Moroi: Oh my. You are truly an earned Ultimate then.

Klein: Indeed. Thus far, I am unbeaten.

I watched him look down for a moment, an unhappy look in his eye was very obvious.

Moroi: What's wrong?

Klein: Alas, I can not lie. I am not unbeaten. I am beaten by one...

Moroi: Hm, what's that?

Klein: I was defeated once. Not by a knight, but his steed. His steed alone kicked me off of my own, and forced me to submission.

Moroi: And that counted?

Klein: Indeed. They said my record was 1 loss against Grenedare, the white steed.

I sighed, shaking my head. 

Moroi: Don't you have the right to argue that it wasn't a knight? That is unfair to count a horse as a fighter.

Klein: Well... I mean... I could have...

Moroi: Why didn't you?

Klein: I never thought of that.

I stared at him a moment, but he was dead serious, and his awestruck expression showed it.

Moroi: You are very thick headed I guess.

Klein: Known as the hardest skull in the family. Not a concussion yet.

Moroi: That is what I thought.

...

I guess me and Klein got to know each other some. I dug in my pocket and got out a glass knight piece.

Moroi: Here. Enjoy.

Klein: I don't play chess, but this definitely has the potential to be an heirloom. Thank you Moroi.

He smiled broadly, keeping a hand to his chest.

...

When I returned to the Cafeteria, everyone was already there, and Kokoro stared at the E-Handbooks in silence.

Moroi: You find anything?

Kokoro: Indeed. Something very troubling that I believe the rest of you should know.

Tsuku: Hm? What happened Koko?

Shoko: Did you find the Mastermind among us?

Kokoro stared at the table with a smirk before holding up a handbook.

Kokoro: Who's is this. Come get it. It belongs to the Ultimate Liar.

The room went pale. The entirety of us just stared at the handbook he had held in the air. Nobody moved to retrieve it.

Kokoro: Don't worry. If you don't want to come get it. I will bring it to you.

He stood up, his hand risen in the air as he looked at all of us, walking forward. Step after step, the room was observant. Until he landed in front of Fujiko, lowering his arm down to her hands.

Kokoro: Fujiko Ankoku. The Ultimate Swords Crafter. Or can we now correct to the Ultimate Liar. 

The room watched in horror as she nodded and pocketed the E-Handbook almost defeated.

Fujiko: It is indeed my real Ultimate. But I can assure you all that I haven't lied to you about my innocence. Please. Do reconsider the emotions you are feeling.

Seishin: Interesting. A traitor among us. 

Suiminkuma: What... why?!

Klein: Witch!

Kirai: Nicely done detective work Kokoro.

Fujiko: Indeed. It was destined to be figured out. So I am happy its out and over.

Moroi: Why didn't you tell us...

Fujiko: Well. For this reason exactly. You would never trust me unless I lied of my profession. Which worked out well until this point.

Monokuma: Do I need to report a murder? We just killed this chick right here.

Monokuma popped up, a wide smile shining with his occasional giggles.

Monokuma: You seriously are just shooting so many daggers at her that it is insane. Might as well call her fresh meat.

Suiminkuma: Evil bear or Evil girl... I can't tell who to side with in this argument...

Klein: Monokuma has a point. She has to be dead to us now...

Kokoro: Can you go away Monokuma.

Monokuma: Aww, you guys are no fun. I just wanted to talk some.

Shoko: Well, we don't need you deceiving us. 

Moroi: Really. You are nothing but a problem to us.

Monokuma looked down sadly before leaving in a sad waddle.

Fujiko and Kokoro looked into each other's eyes, their expressions were at ease, and studying. Nothing malicious was shown, and it seemed like they were communicating with their eyes.

Seishin: So... what now? Are we awaiting her to murder someone?

Tsuku: Shut up. Seriously.

Akari: You talk so much it should be a crime Seishin.

Seishin: At least I am contributing comedian. You aren't any help.

Akari glared at Seishin, who just smirked back in enjoyment.

Moroi: Guys. This isn't the time.

Akari: When is it ever the god damn time.

Monokuma: This is an announcement, it is 10 PM, and officially, Night Time. Make sure to get rest for the upcoming day.

We all looked at the monitors annoyed. It was a good reason to leave this be for the time being. 

...

Soon enough, we were all in our rooms. Nobody wanted to be up right now. That included me. So I drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	18. BROTHERS IN ARMS

As I woke up, it was quiet. I guess I woke up before everyone else. I left my room, heading to the cafeteria. It was so strange being up before everyone else. I would expect conversation when I was walking through, making me feel like I was in a real school full of students. But when I walked in to the cafeteria, I made a grizzly discovery.

Laid in a pile of blood, was Fujiko.

...

My scream woke everybody up fairly quickly, and they gathered into the room.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Akari: And another one bites the dust.

Kirai: Indeed. Or more at it, another one bites the bullet.

Monokuma walked into the room, sliding the Monokuma File towards us across the floor.

**Victim- Fujiko Ankoku**

**Time of Death- 1:20 AM**

**Cause of Death- Victim was blown through the chest, destroying their rib cage and causing complete internal bleeding.**

Kokoro: Her chest has a hole going from one side to the other.

Moroi: Holy shit...

Suiminkuma: So... this murder has to be one more evil than the rest. This looks like they were much more powerful than her. Or at least their weapon was.

Seishin: She had it coming as the Ultimate Liar. Huh?

Tsuku: Can we have the murderer kill Seishin too?

Shoko: Hush Tsuku, this isn't the right time to be saying things like that.

Klein: This is so bad... I mean... she deserved punishment... but death?

Seishin: Oh shut up. We know you did it.

Klein: What? Why you hog mouthed peasant! I should smite you for your false accusations.

Kokoro: Shut the fuck up! You idiots don't even see that one of you is a murderer! One of us is going to die soon!

The room went silent, Kokoro was angry, his voice raised much higher than anybody would have expected. He had a fire in his eyes that burned more than any of us, seeing how emotionless he usually was.

Suiminkuma: Calm down... please Koko.

Kokoro: From the very beginning, all I have done is try to save you all. I sit here, time and time again, doing so much work to keep you from dying, yet you kill each other, and always always always argue. You can't trust each other, you don't try not to kill each other, you can't even be simply tactical about what you say. You throw so much accusation at each other blindly because you can't stop and think about things. You are such instinctual misfits. God fucking dammit.

The entire room stood silent, nobody was moving, and we just stared at Kokoro hovering over the body.

Kokoro: Everyone. Go. To. Your. Rooms.

Shoko: Kokoro...

Kokoro: Shoko. Listen to me, just go to your room, and let me figure out what I need to figure out.

Shoko nodded, turning back to the crowd, her eyes getting dark as she spoke.

Shoko: Go to your rooms. Now. Or I will make sure you can't physically leave your room.

Akari and Tsuku backed away, running back without looking back, Seishin and Kuma just stared, though it seemed Seishin was far more amused about the situation.

Klein: So... Kokoro. Do you need help this time.

Kokoro: No.

Klein: Let me help.

Kokoro: Go to your room Klein.

Klein: Kokoro. You need to let me help.

Seishin: Stop. Lets go.

Seishin grabbed Klein by the ear, tugging him out of the room. Leaving Suiminkuma, Shoko. Kokoro, and Myself.

Kokoro: Moroi. Shoko. Come here. Suiminkuma, go to your room.

Suiminkuma: No. Not this time. I am not Klein. I am not letting this go unpunished.

Kokoro glared back at Kuma, but his mouth dropped when her saw Kuma. His glasses were off, and his black beady eyes bored into Kokoro's body.

Suiminkuma: I know what happened. And I am your witness.

...

We sat in Kuma's room, our eyes glued to him as he turned on the monitor he rigged up in his room.

Suiminkuma: I found my secret room. The Info Processing Room. My room is wired to the security cameras in some rooms.

He changed to a screen of the Cafeteria, then to the outside hall of our rooms. He hit the Rewind button on the remote and the footage went back, showing entering the room, and all of our class mates leaving at my scream, then me from my room. A long gap and then...

Klein holding a bloody lance in one hand.


	19. HOLY KNIGHT

The rest of the video played, and we saw it. Klein walking up to Fujiko, stabbing her, an argument, and Fujiko tried to fight back, only to be impaled in the end. Such a sad and painful death. But worst of all. Klein was the guaranteed murderer.

Kokoro: So... Klein was the murderer.

Shoko: I guess it was about time. We should have expected the largest of us to kill so heartlessly. 

Kokoro: But Klein? How would we expect someone so dense to pull of a crime like this? 

Shoko: You would be surprised what some people are capable of.

Moroi: But... why...

Kokoro: We all know why. Fujiko was the Ultimate Liar, and he must have felt so betrayed that he took out that anger on her.

Shoko: Agreed. But... it still feels off somehow.

Suiminkuma: We should just finish this as soon as possible.

Kokoro: I agree. This doesn't need to go on any further.

I just sat in silence and looked down, not sure how to feel in the end.

...

It was like time stopped, but we were looking Klein dead in the face, the four of us and him. Just staring back and forth at his bedroom door.

Kokoro: Don't deny this. You murdered Fujiko.

Klein stayed silent, his eyes sternly looking into Kokoro's deathless stare.

Suiminkuma: You know you are on video 24/7 right?

Klein: Yes.

Suiminkuma: I have the only room in this school capable of gaining access to those camera's and their footage, so you literally have noting you can hide. None of you.

Klein: Yes.

Kokoro: So, are you going to admit to the murder Klein.

Klein just stared into Kokoro's eyes coldly, placing a hand on Kokoro's shoulder.

Klein: You will thank me in the end. I promise you that.

Kokoro: What?

Klein grabbed Kokoro's shirt, throwing him across the hall, quickly moving out of his room into the hall before looking back and giving a soft and eerily sweet smile. His footsteps were clear as he walked away, moving towards the elevator it seems. 

Monokuma: Like usual, nothing is forever. Meet up at the elevator and come down for our exciting trial. 

...

Kokoro had been quite in a bad shape since what happened with Klein, and he looked like he would bring death upon us all in an instant.

We all made our way into the elevator, and a room of silence enveloped us. Kokoro, Shoko, Suiminkuma, Kirai, Seishin, Tsuku, Akari, Klein, and Myself. The last 9 of us were here. It was surreal. 

Kirai: So. I assume this will be a quick trial.

Kokoro: Indeed.

Shoko: But don't expect it to happen without a fight.

Klein just stared at us with a satisfied smile, he looked happy with his final decisions. It wasn't right. But before we could say more, the elevator doors opened, and the court room was before us yet again. We all got into position around the center, Monokuma sitting in his seat like usual.

Seishin: So, we already established Klein was the killer right? Can we get right into the vote.

Kokoro: I second that.

Moroi: But... shouldn't we let Klein speak?

Shoko: If we are going to execute him, at least let him speak his reasoning.

Seishin shrugged and Kokoro scoffed, both accepting defeat on this one. 

Klein: She deserved it.

Shoko looked shocked at what he said, so bluntly.

Klein: She was a lair, and dishonest knave that got what was coming to her. She was the one who you were going to see as the next murderer, as she could lie circle around us with ease. So I put her out of her misery and saved you all from what she would have done if I had sat by and let her go. You should vote for me, but you mustn't forget what sacrifice I made to do this. You can all live now. I got rid of our final threat. Please... just survive.

For the second time in this game, we have... pleas. Pleas for our survival. It was almost sickening to hear this from someone on death row. Klein... he meant well with his crime. He knew what would happen, and did it anyways. 

Kirai: What were her last words.

Klein: I wish you would just do it already.

...

...

...

Klein got the vote, it was unanimous, even Klein voted himself it seemed. 

Monokuma: Congratulations, you were all correct. I guess you know what that means! It's punishment time~

This trial went by so fast, but... none of us could stop it otherwise. This was all we could do. Just... survive for another day to do it all over again...

Klein: Moroi. Don't look like that. Its okay. This is over. Please... be happy. For me.


	20. Jousting Tournament

Klein sits atop a horse, his armor full and a lance in hand, a black Knight across from him on the enemy side, a lance of his own resting in his hands.

Klein and the Black Knight go head to head, and Klein gets the first hit with ease, forcing the Black Knight to the ground. But before Klein can stop, two more come out from behind him.

Klein turns to protect himself, knocking one Knight and to the ground and dodging the other. As quickly as he knocked one down, four, five, six. More and more pile in, all coming at once before Klein is overwhelmed.

Their lances pierce him one after, impaling him from every side, leaving him a twitching suit of Armor, blood pooling out of each hole in the armor.

The knights remove their helmets to reveal laughing Monokuma in disguise as they all retract their lances, reducing Klein to a limp corpse on the fairground.


	21. CLICK CLICK CLICK

As Klein's execution came to a close, I just sighed and turned my back, walking away with no hesitation. This kept happening, and it was sickeningly desensitizing. I felt nothing anymore but anger and disappointment. I knew the others felt it too, they bounced back quick, and it wasn't because any of this was lighthearted, but because they grew tired of being angry and sad, and just stopped feeling. 

Kokoro: You are already leaving? 

I turned, to see Kokoro, still staring forward, he didn't need to see me.

Moroi: Why not... this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. I have become as much of a damn robot as you have. 

Kokoro chuckled softly, not too loud, but I heard it. A sincere laugh.

Tsuku: Can you just stop fighting.... this is what leads to these murders in the first place, and I am personally sick of watching my friends die to this diseased atmosphere.

Shoko: I second that.

Akari: Third.

Seishin: You're all numskulls. I swear, you act like your words mean anything to this despair, I bet by tomorrow you will be killing each other all over again, like foolish little pawns in the masterminds scheme.

Suiminkuma: Kokoro. Do I have permission to kill Seishin. You too Monokuma, I swear, you must be sick of him too. He is like a cancer cell growing like a feminist's ego and self entitlement. 

Akari: Holy shit, burn!

Kirai: Damn. When did Kuma become such a professional insulting force.

Suiminkuma: Thank American culture and their videos on the internet. I swear, this world is filled with idiots around every corner. Some just happen to be named Seishin.

Seishin: You don't take me seriously?

Akari: Not at all. You have the most bipolar change of heart from the time you came here to the end of this killing game. You just want to prove some point that you shouldn't be messed with or some shit. We get it, you're edgy.

Monokuma: So many quips. I swear, this went from a killing game to a roast. We should save all that enthusiasm for the killing. And as such, please have a good night~

I just left the room, still unamused by this chain of events. The rest followed, Monokuma shooing them out of the room.

...

I moved to the main room, the rest of them just sat in the hall, minding their own business. I moved to Shoko, hoping maybe she would be level in all of this.

Moroi: Hey Shoko.

Shoko: Oh, how are you Moroi?

Moroi: Oh, I just wanted to spend some time together. See how everything was with you.

Shoko: Sure. Lets go to the game room.

We both walked there, slowly, but surely. She didn't much like going up stairs, she seemed hassled in her boots.

Moroi: Shoko. Why do you dress like that?

Shoko: Oh? Like this? It is the outfit Kyoko Kirigiri wore when she went to this High School. Do you think it looks good?

Moroi: Well, it seems like you are strained to walk.

Shoko: Really? Why would you think that?

Moroi: These stairs. You seemed troubled. Like you aren't a fan of the heels.

Shoko stayed quiet for a moment, shrugging slightly before returning to her climb.

Shoko: Maybe I don't like them. I don't know.

Moroi: What do you mean? Wear another pair of shoes then. If it hurts, take it off.

Shoko: What would I wear though...

She got quiet, like she was legitimately thinking about that question.

Moroi: Shoes that are comfortable?

Shoko: What colour? What brand? Should they be sneakers or sandals?

Moroi: I don't know. I am not the one wearing them.

Shoko just looked at me worriedly, her eyes panicked.

Shoko: If you can't give me ideas, then don't talk. That is all I can say.

I stared at her worriedly. Her tone was worried, confused, and frustrated.

Moroi: Shoko... why can't you think for yourself?

Shoko: W-what... shut up. What are you talking about?

Moroi: Shoko. I am the Ultimate Analyst. I can tell. You aren't able to think for yourself. You just follow the path of others. Like a dog. Stop that shit.

Shoko: Moroi....

Moroi: No, don't Moroi me, you need to start thinking for yourself. Don't dress as someone famous. Don't ask for my help on what you want. It isn't our decision what you should be doing with your life.

Shoko: I don't know who I am though... that is the problem...

Moroi: What?

Shoko: I haven't been able to decide who I was... I never actually felt comfortable in any decision I made for myself, so I just made others do it... unless it is a pointless task, I don't move.

Moroi: That is why you follow Kokoro around isn't it. Don't lie to me either.

Shoko: .... Yes.

Moroi: Stop that. I mean, do follow his plan, but don't feel like you have to do that. Just do it because he knows what he is doing. Other than that, you should think for yourself, that way you can be an asset to us, and be more individual.

Shoko looked down before slipping out of her shoes and kicking them down the stairs. 

Shoko: I understand... but... I need to think... not alone, but I need to talk, and vent. So... please come with me still.

Moroi: Of course Shoko.

...

We sat in the game room, resting in easy chairs as we talked, she seemed to desperate to get out, and to live as herself. It was sad, she seemed so angry and depressed about the whole situation.

Shoko: I can't keep going. I am trying to follow everyone else's lead, and I can't do that forever. Otherwise I will literally be the one to jump off a cliff just because my friends did it...

Moroi: Then stop. You and only you can at this point. It isn't like you haven't recognized the problem, you just haven't found the strength to stop it yet. You can and you need to, very soon. Please.

Shoko: Moroi. Thank you... I will try my hardest to change. Please know that. 

I nodded, and before I knew what was happening, she kissed my cheek and hugged me. I just sat there, smiling and rubbing her back softly. 

...

I feel like things between me and Shoko are much more peaceful. We made good progress with each other today. I dug in my pocket some, pulling out a Pair of Reading Glasses. 

Moroi: Uh, here. I hope you can find a good use for these.

Shoko: I will, I always need some help seeing, I was just afraid to get glasses.

I left the game room smiling, traveling back to my room slowly, passing her boots on the way. Tonight would hopefully be fine. I got into bed, and drifted to sleep.


	22. I LOVE A GOOD DARK HUMORED JOKE

When I woke up, I felt better than any other night. It seemed oddly nice this morning, disregarding the recent events, I just simply got back up and kept going. I had to remember how many of us were left. One, two, three, four.... Eight. There were eight of us left. Alright. But best guess.

Moroi: Somebody is dead. I can already tell. To the cafeteria.

I pointed a finger, smirking grimly at my pitiful dialogue. Quickly pushing off of my bed, skipping out towards the rest of them, my head just pumping like a drum. It feels like I am more expecting of the death of our fellow class mates, and I am only hoping for a day where drama just fades out into the background. But I know that isn't going to happen any time soon.

...

I move in, seeing... three of them...

Moroi: So... you're all that is here today?

Kirai, Tsuku, and Suiminkuma.

Tsuku: Yep. Kokoro and the others aren't here yet.

Suiminkuma: My cameras have been very good today. Nobody left their rooms. And if they did, it was after I left mine. So any murder would be fresh.

Kirai: Honestly, I highly hate all of this bullshit. You know damn well that nobody is safe. I am surprised to be accounted for the four of us. But to our knowledge, any of the rest of our class is fucking bleeding out on the floor like a pig with it's throat slit.

Tsuku: Nice way to lighten the mood Kirai...

Suiminkuma: I am so done with you guys. Really? You can't think positively for one damn day? Maybe we will be okay for a time, just get to be alright with ourselves for a day before anything else bad happens.

Kokoro: Come on already.

We turned, Kokoro was in the door way, staring at us boredly. A single hand lifted, a finger reeling at us.

Kokoro: We have out body of the day.

...

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

We sat in the locker room. Akari. Yep. He was dead. A hole through his throat, pale eyes, blood shot, and a mouth full of gurgled blood... and a smile...

Kokoro: It was these.

Kokoro pulled a large pair of silver... and bloody scissors.

Moroi: Scissors? You have to be kidding me...

Seishin: Ah, you found my scissors?

Sieshin walked in behind us, a wide smile on his face. An obvious smile. He knew what happened.

Monokuma: Don't forget me~

A Monokuma file slid across the ground, landing at my feet, and picking it up led to yet another fun read.

**Victim- Akari Warai**

**Time of Death- 11:05 PM**

**Cause of Death- A stab wound through the throat, blood clotting and suffocation. No poisons involved.**

Kokoro: I don't need to read it. I don't need to see any more. Seishin. Is this your way of proving a point?

Seishin: I promise I am not lying. I did not kill Akari. Understood?

Shoko: Then how the fuck did he end up with your stupid fucking scissors in his throat? Huh ass wipe?

Seishin: He took them from me.

Shoko: My ass. He took your scissors? And they ended up in his throat? Did his throat take them when you put them there?

Seishin: Nope. He took them from my hand and did what he did. I did not kill him.

Kokoro: Well. Why can't I believe you... or disbelieve you?

Seishin: Because I am not lying.

Kokoro: Fine. What was his reason of death?

Seishin: Suicide.

Kokoro: How did he get your scissors.

Seishin: I told you. He took them from my hand.

Kokoro: Did you try to get them back.

Seishin: Not at all.

Kokoro: Well... this seems wrong. So wrong...

Kirai: What the hell are you talking about Kokoro?

Kokoro: I am the Ultimate Psychologist. I can tell when people lie... this isn't the anything of a liar... I don't think he is faking this...

Moroi: You do realize we had the Ultimate Liar, and you couldn't read her. She was better at her job than you were. So don't act like you know everything. Seishin did this. One way or another.

Lets just get this done.

Seishin: Because you think so? I doubt you know anything Mr.Analyst.

Please end this.

Kirai: Lets just say, you didn't do it. Why would Akari kill himself huh?

FUCKING SHUT UP!

Moroi: Lets do this in the court room. Monokuma, lets go. We are starting this trial early.

I moved forward, my eyes burning as I reeled back my fist, landing it directly into Seishin's throat as I swung. He fell back, tears coming to his eyes as he gurgled a laugh.

Seishin: F-fuck Moroi.... I d-didn't know a faggot like you had the s-strength.

Moroi: I am a Fukawa mother fucker. Two things run in our family. Insanity, and anger. You could have gotten me on a good day and walked away fine. But you did something, and you pissed me off like the scummy fucker you really are. SO DON'T DARE DOUBT MY ABILITIES AGAIN OR YOU WILL WISH YOU KILLED ME INSTEAD!

I moved out of the room, my fists white as I sped towards the elevator.

...

We were moving down within a few minutes. The others stood normally, but Seishin sat smugly against the wall, watching me.

Kirai: I hope you know. If this goes well. This can be the last trial.

Suiminkuma: Damn right it could be.

Shoko: Lets hope that we know exactly what is happening. Before we make our accusations final.

Seishin: Just remember. I haven't lied to you.

Kokoro: You better hope so. But I highly doubt you are innocent either.

Moroi: This is the end.

The final battle. I know it is. Because the only thing that can happen here, is the truth. We all know it. We know each other. Seishin... he is our last hurdle. We know he is all that is left before we can end this hell. Right...

Tsuku: We're here.

The elevator opened, light flooding us as we were presented with the final trial. The end of this madness.


	23. THE LONG STRETCH

We all moved into position like usual, the room was filled with stands of our dead class mates. I stared into Seishin's eyes, him staring back. He was excited for this, and I was ready to end it. This was what I considered the final battle.

Shoko: So. Lets break the ice. Seishin, you are our only suspect.

Seishin: I am not the murderer.

Kokoro: I can't say anything this time... I am not here to make accusations that seem incorrect.

Moroi: He caused this. No doubt.

Kirai: It can't be any of us. As it was you, Shoko, and Kokoro who were out at the time of the murder. And Kokoro and Shoko were the ones who showed us the body. So, why were you late?

Seishin: I was in my room resting.

Suiminkuma: He hadn't left his room all night... and the Monokuma file states the time of death. So it wasn't him.

Moroi: Suiminkuma! You're vouching for this asshole too?

Suiminkuma: Its be honest or die here Moroi. You are throwing accusations, but you don't know... you can't know.

Seishin: You are all hopeless. I am telling the full honest truth. Akari killed himself with my scissors.

Kirai: And how and under what circumstances did he get them?

Seishin: He simply took them out of my hand, no fighting, no argument, no conflict.

Shoko: You keep saying it like that... He took them out of your hand?

Seishin: Indeed. I held my hand out to him, and he took them from my hand.

Kokoro: Did he ask for them?

Seishin: No. He did not.

Moroi: This is a game... isn't it. You are playing this like a game, your only rule is you can't lie. Its like a challenge... you are waiting for us to ask the right questions.

Seishin: You are correct.

The room went silent shortly, we all reevaluated the case now. This was like 20 Questions but with a sick twist.

Kokoro: Why did Akari take your scissors...

Seishin smirked, his teeth glowed behind his wide lips.

Seishin: Because I asked him to take them.

Shoko: Why did Akari kill himself...

Seishin: Because I told him it would prove a point to all of you, and end this game, one way or another.

Kirai: Why did you say that?

Seishin: Because I could.

This was bullshit. Complete bullshit. He had to be lying. I mean, nobody would just kill themselves because you said so... right?

Suiminkuma: Why do you take this so lightly? Is this really so fun for you? You basically just admitted you told him to kill himself.

Seishin: But what you didn't hear me say, was that I killed him. Correct?

Shoko: But why would he do that?

Seishin: Because I said to.

Kokoro: That doesn't make sense...

Sieshin: Oh it should Kokoro. Tell me, how many times have you contemplated killing in this game? And be honest with us.

Kokoro looked like he saw a ghost, his eyes widened so large you could call him a cat.

Kokoro: Countless times... Constantly, it crosses my mind, just so I could finish my job, and stop this bullshit.

Seishin: So... Why haven't you?

Kokoro: I... I don't know...

We stared at them, their conversation felt like hundreds of pounds dropped on the floor, the air was solid.

Seishin: What if I said... its because I said you couldn't?

Kokoro stared into Seishin's eyes, the black of theirs grew inhumanly wide before Kokoro fell back.

Kokoro: You... you're Ultimate.... Mentalist....

Seishin: And Kokoro? What does that mean?

Kokoro: You... controlled me... and I didn't know....

We watched Kokoro stand, his hands trembling. A feeling of hatred radiated under his fear.

Moroi: What... Kokoro. What the fuck is this?

Kokoro: Shoko. Do you recall our first day...

Shoko: I believe so.

Kokoro: Do you remember what Seishin said to me... specifically.

**Kamihada and Tsuku looked at each other in a fit of shivers at the gruesome idea put out.**

**Suiminkuma: H-he's gone right? The bear is gone right...?**

**Moroi: Yeah Kuma, he is gone. You can stop hiding now.**

**Kuma moved from behind Shizuka slowly, his face even more pale than when he got here somehow.**

**Seishin: We aren't bad people.**

**Seishin looked at Kokoro, his bright eyes glinting.**

**Seishin: You would't do anything like that, right Kokoro?**

**Kokoro: What? No, of course not.**

**He looked a bit shocked at how direct of a question he was asked.**

**Kokoro: And we better hope none of you are dumb enough to pull the same.**

Shoko: I believe that was what happened.

Kokoro: That is what I thought... that question... No, of course not. I could never kill anybody... no matter what... ever...

Seishin giggled, his eyes regaining the brightness from his first time here.

Seishin: Very nice. A psychologist that got played by a mentalist. Battle of minds doesn't always end fairly.

Moroi: You fucker... why?

Seishin: Honestly... I only realized the coincidence was not at all but truth and fact. Because you saw my power unravel... one time. I was sure at that point.

I stared at him. It just... fell... directly in to place...

Shoko: What? You saw you power unravel? How many of us did you fuck with?

Seishin: If I gave a number, would you be happy?

Kirai: Yes. Mr.Honesty.

Seishin: Nine of you. My word effected nine of you.

Suiminkuma: You're fucking kidding me... How?!

Shoko: Please tell me you're kidding...

Seishin: Hey Kokoro. Ask Shoko your next question.

Kokoro looked up at Seishin, still looking like a broken soul tortured by a force far worse than man.

Seishin: Earth to Kokoro. Don't lose your cool now, your pawn need you.

Kokoro: Shoko... What was the eeriest thing Seishin said on the first day....

Shoko's eyes darkened, a sense of dread seemed to overcome her and her skin drained of color. Her words were stammered, but she got it out... in all of its horror.

**Seishin: Yeah. I mean, how crazy would you have to be to kill someone at this point. To go in, and rip open someone's chest, or hang them, or even choke them. Its so brutal, and I don't think any of us would have the heart to do something like that.**

Seishin started clapping, his hands coming together like rocks smashing against each other.

Seishin: So. Should we recap our time here?

Moroi: You... you can not be kidding...

Seishin: You remember how Kamihada's case ended so abruptly? Real strange, she seemed like she was conflicted with herself. Sad to say, she didn't keep under the spell very long. The anesthetics from Kakuno must have messed her up a lot.

Shoko: Anjiru. Chest ripped open.

Kirai: Hayai. Hung.

Suiminkuma: Shizuka. Choked.

Tsuku: And the last murder was... like you said.... Akari. Suicide.

Seishin started to whoop and laugh. His excitement was almost horrifying.

Moroi: You are telling me... all of those deaths happened because of your... few words...

Monokuma: Wow. Isn't this just full of despair. For the whole family too.

Our eyes all turned to Monokuma.

Seishin: Actually... you were the only confusing part.

Shoko: What...?

Seishin: Funny thing. I wasn't even the mastermind. So that is still completely up for grabs. But yes. I was the bringer of Despair for your exciting school killing game. I am happy to make your acquaintance.

Kokoro: Klein... you didn't... why Klein...

Seishin: Oh him? He was just dumb enough to kill on his own. He didn't need any help from me on that one. I just sat back and let it go haywire on its own.

Shoko: Lets just... end this...

Seishin: Oh?

He wasn't the murderer... it was Akari... suicide... so voting for him would kill us all.

Monokuma: Voting already? Aww, it was getting spicy.

...

...

...

We voted. Akari was the blackened. Like we thought.

Monokuma: Congratulations, you were all correct. I guess that is it.

Seishin: Oh? But who gets punished?

Monokuma: It was a Suicide... but I do have a punishment. All Secret rooms are now unlocked, and you don't get the pleasure of finding out who's they really were.

Seishin: Aww, that sucks. Oh well. Good trial guys.

We all stood, shoulder to shoulder, eyes affixed to Seishin as he stood smugly, smiling at us all like we were under his foot.

And we were.


	24. SECOND REALITY

**???: Honey, I don't think this is okay... I mean... you can't be serious about this.**

**???: Of course I am. Our son wants this done, I can't say no. Could you?**

**???: Yes! You can always say no. You're the parent here honey, you are not like this.**

**???: Dear, just let me do what I must for our son.**

**???: Please! Rethink what you're doing!**

**A gunshot rang through the air. Silence dropping over the room as mom picked me up into a pleased hug.**

**???: Is that better sweetie? He can't do anything bad to you again.**

**Seishin: Thank you mommy.**

We just stood still, staring at Seishin, blocking the exit to of the court room.

Moroi: You aren't leaving here Seishin.

Tsuku: You are the only reason this has happened. We aren't letting it slide. Not at all. Never.

Kirai: You have caused so many unnecessary deaths in this school than anybody could ever take into account. Just because you always run your fucking mouth.

Seishin: Aww, that is no fun guys. You can't do me like that.

Kokoro: You used us... all of us... you are a piece of trash that litters our lives.

Seishin: Hurtful, I am definitely not that bad. I only destroyed your measly school lives. I am nowhere near the level of Junko Enoshima. No matter how much I would love to be right now.

Suiminkuma: You aren't leaving.

Shoko: Not for anything.

Seishin stared at us, his eyes now bored, yet we could tell he was not done.

Seishin: Fine by me. I don't need you to move willfully. I can move you myself.

He raised his hand up, snapping his fingers.

Seishin: Move. This instant, Kokoro.

Kokoro stood still, his mouth pulled into a wide smile.

Seishin: Move Kokoro, please.

Kokoro stepped forward, I launched my hand to stop him, but it was like he read my mind when he held a hand up to us.

Kokoro: If you want to get out of here. You better hope you can kill me.

He threw the scissors that we got from Akari's corpse at Seishin, the blade clattering to the floor upon landing. Seishin picked them up, positioning them like a dagger in his hand before sprinting towards us.

Kokoro: Please do try. You powerless insect.

Kokoro dashed in front of Seishin, landing a blow to his gut, causing Seishin to stumble back, the scissors gripped tightly as he launched forward, dragging them down near Kokoro, who moved nearly inches enough away.

Seishin: You know you put yourself at a disadvantage giving me these. So don't expect to win.

Kokoro: Don't worry. If I win, you die, and if I lose, you still die. I win regardless.

Seishin thrusted the blade forward, causing Kokoro to block with his arm, averting the strike at the cost of his sleeve.

Kokoro: Aw, I quite liked this shirt.

Seishin sliced at him again, this time catching his shoulder. Blood began to trickle slightly from the gash now left across Kokoro's shoulder, but he just smiled and kept moving.

Seishin: You say you win, but you will all die by my hand. Ill make sure of it lovelies.

Kokoro ducked as Seishin sliced at him yet again, bearing a palm into Seishin's thigh to disorientate him before landing a hard kick into his stomach, causing Seishin to gag in pain.

Kokoro: How does it feel? To have pain inflicted on you justly? Does it still feel like despair? Or do you feel yourself losing the war?

Sieshin swung, slicing open Kokoro's shin in the process as he stood up, punching at Kokoro in a flurry.

Suiminkuma: Fucking end this already Kokoro. You have to win.

Seishin turned to eye Suiminkuma, which led to a hard right hand to be forced directly into his jaw.

Kokoro: Keep your eye on the target fuck face.

Seishin: I will kill every last one of you.

Kokoro slapped Seishin, a smile across his face as he backed up. Seishin simply dragged a finger across his cheek, walking calmly towards Kokoro at first, but quickly speeding up, swinging his scissors at him like a maniac. But then something happened... Suiminkuma tackled Seishin. His legs giving out under him causing him to fall to his side.

Suiminkuma: Fucking end this!

Seishin swung down, but before he could, Kokoro grabbed his wrist, kicking Suiminkuma off of Seishin before twisting his wrist, causing him to drop the Scissors.

Kokoro: I said fight me. The others are just collateral interference. Not the main fight. This is why you can't win. You have power, and can't use it correctly.

Seishin: Understood.

Seishin dug his nails into Kokoro's hand, forcing him to let go. He grabbed the scissors, spinning them before placing them to his tongue, tearing them across, causing a line of blood to appear along his tongue.

...

Seishin's smile slowly growing red as he lunged at Kokoro, swinging again and again, gashing and cutting his arms and chest, occasionally getting kicked and blocked. Kokoro was worse for wear, but Seishin was horribly winded, his mouth was dripping blood at this point, and he looked dizzy.

Kokoro: You are not living Seishin. You are already dead.

Seishin giggled, spitting his blood across Kokoro's chest, lifting his arm to stab him. But Kokoro swept his leg, dropping him to the ground. It was like time stopped. Seishin fell, his hand still up, his body shifted to land him stomach first, every contortion was visible. His body quickly dropping, his hand moving to cushion the fall. The upward scissors falling directly in the path of his throat. Before anybody could react, Seishin was on the floor twitching in a pool of blood. Kokoro's wide eyes sat staring at the body now laid out.

Monokuma: Well... This seems to be the end for him. An accidental suicide. What a shame.

Fujiko: I accept anything that may happen upon coming to this school.

Shizuka: I understand, I will accept whatever may occur when I come to this school.

Anjiru: I get it, I accept what happens when I get to the school.

Kakuno: I understand sir. Whatever happens at this school, I accept it.

The screen started playing the interviews of the students who were accepted to come here. One after another, they all spoke. The dead classmates all flashing before our eyes.

Monokuma: Well. I guess we are done. You may thank them for their help in your survival.

Tsuku: Wait... we are done? We are really done?

Kirai: It seems so.

Shoko: Oh my god...

Kokoro: So... we live...

Moroi: Wait... who are you then?

We all looked to the Monokuma sitting before us.

Monokuma: I guess it is time to reveal myself then, isn't it.

The Monokuma shut down, a door opening behind us, three figures stepping into the room with us. Three individuals... we all knew.


	25. SAIGO

The eyes staring back at us were famous. Almost horrifying to see. They sat there, arms crossed, heads high, and mouths in soft sad frowns.

Makoto: I guess you deserve the explanation now.

Byakuya: Indeed. It is time.

Kyoko: Yes. Let me explain. You were brought here as the first students of this school since the tragedy. The rebirth of Hopes Peak.

Shoko: You... you were the masterminds?

Makoto: Yes. But, none of this was supposed to happen.

Moroi: What do you mean none of this was supposed to happen? You trapped us here!

Suiminkuma: You left us to kill each other...

Makoto: No. We didn't. We actually gave you no reason to do anything. We gave you the easiest route. To not kill each other, meant escape. Yet someone died the first night. We knew something was wrong, but none of us knew what.

Byakuya: We monitored you all silently. We made sure not to interfere.

Shoko: You were always condescending, rude, and obnoxious.

Kyoko: If we weren't, you would have known this was not real. Think about it, would Monokuma be nice to you unironically?

Shoko: I guess you're right...

Kokoro: You all. You kept us here. Explain your reasoning.

Makoto: We wanted to test you. To see to it that you could live peacefully. See that none of you were in lingering despair. Talent comes with pain. Junko was the prime example. She was talented, smart, but that brain comes with the burden of hate and despair. We wanted to make sure you were pure. But before we knew it, you killed each other... Did you notice that we never gave you motives to kill each other... we never gathered you into the Gym, we just gave you reports of what happened, and played it off with a slow and silent approach. We didn't do anything to provoke you, yet you kept dying. Then we saw it. Seishin and Akari spoke... and then he happily rammed the scissors into his throat. Seishin was the killer. But we needed to see one last thing. We needed him to admit it. If he didn't you would have never known, and it would have only gotten worse on your mental health. We never... never wanted our students to die...

We sat, staring at them. But I recalled something. It was something that nagged me for so little, but now it seemed much more obvious.

**All of a sudden, Monokuma appeared, almost without warning.**

**Monokuma: So... I uhh, guess I forgot this.**

**We all turned to look at Monokuma, who pulled out a Monokuma Report.**

**Monokuma: I guess I was a bit surprised at how quickly you all fell into the trap of despair that has been used for oh so long.**

The first trial, it took Monokuma nearly half of our time searching to contact us with the Monokuma file. It was odd, but now I understood. They made these on the spot, they weren't prepared to hand those out to us. They didn't think of anybody actually dying.

Moroi: The first Trail, you weren't in theory of someone dying. I just realized it now. You were late, shocked, and unprepared.

Kyoko: Yes. Sadly, we were not in any account of death this time around.

Byakuya: It was completely unexpected. But we quickly adapted.

We just sat in silence, processing the idea of this entire test. We were the only true winners. This was a test. A... game....

Byakuya: If Seishin had not been the one responsible, I would be more ashamed of this class. But seeing he truly was the remnant of despair among you. I can't help but feel pity upon you.

Shoko: Thanks? I guess...

Kyoko: Sorry, he is like that. We can't fix his attitude sadly.

I stepped forward, my head was focused on one thing. I moved forward to Makoto.

Moroi: Seishin said something. I can't forget it. He compared us to class 78. He called me the Makoto.

Shoko: He said I was the Asahina of the group...

Suiminkuma: I call Touko since Seishin is dead.

Kirai: I could pull off a decent Byakuya. Tsuku, you can be our Yasuhiro.

Tsuku just rolled her eyes and moved forward.

Tsuku: Now that the killing game is over, I can say this. I can only stand Kokoro among you. The rest of you hurt me mentally, and to compare me to Yasuhiro is most literally the single largest insult you could have done to me. But I will let you know this, Kuma, you are a complete faggot, Shoko, you need to stop riding everybody's dick in hopes to get accepted, Kirai, lose the resting bitch face for ten minutes and maybe you would be respected, and Moroi, you have an awful face. You just look like visual pain to me. I hope you know, Fujiko isn't the only good liar, because I put on the happy facade at first out of respect, then I did it to save my ass. You seriously just suck. All of you. I wish Toshiwaka was still alive so that I would have somebody I could respect left to talk to. But Seishin fucked that up for me too.

Tsuku walked past Makoto and the others out of the room.

Suiminkuma: Jesus... that was... sudden.

Shoko: Yeah...

Kirai: This bitch said what to me? Oh hell no. Get back here you little-

Kirai sprinted out of the room after Tsuku. Leaving the last of us 4 to ourselves. But, Kokoro was...

Kokoro: He won't hurt us anymore...

I turned, Kokoro was crouched over Seishin's body, his feet left in the pool of blood. His body was still gashed and bleeding, but he didn't even recognize it. He pulled Seishin's head up, tearing the Scissors out of his throat, wiping them off on his white pants before walking to us, Scissors in hand still.

Shoko: Its over Kokoro. You made it. We all made it.

Kokoro looked coldly into the metal, his lips twitching, curling into a smile before he placed them tips of the blades to his teeth. Just like....

Moroi: Kokoro...

Kokoro: I have something I need to speak of. I found my path. I found what I truly am. Seishin... he did something to me. He transferred something into me... his words... they were clear...

Shoko: Kokoro, that's wrong....?

Kokoro: He told me to live him on through me. In the most pure way. But it clicked now... I am no longer the Ultimate Psychologist. Nor am I the Ultimate Mentalist. I am neither Hope or Despair. I am something that transcends all hope and despair in the world.

Suiminkuma: Okay, you're going fucking crazy man.

Makoto: Kokoro. What are you?

We turned to look at Makoto, he was serious, his eyes bore into Kokoro. A smile crept across Kokoro's mouth as he shifted his eyes to Makoto.

Kokoro: I am the bearer of time. The Ultimate Time Keeper. I will fix this... I have to. It is my destiny.

Makoto: Kokoro. Are you sure you want to take a responsibility like that?

Kokoro: I know the timeline here. I need to know them all. Starting with a timeline that needs to occur... to prevent this... to prevent this class from falling apart... I must, as if I do, you will live a proper life. I want this for you... but I also know. There are worlds that we don't exist in. Universes that I am not a real thing. Neither are you Shoko, nor you Moroi. I am here to make sure those that do hold our spirits, that they live without this pain. I don't want to see this happen ever again. Please, stay safe... this is the last time you will see me.

Shoko: You sound like a crazy person. Wake up Kokoro.

Makoto: He is awake.

Shoko turned to Makoto, who just smiled happily.

Makoto: He is doing something that the Ultimate Hope nor the Ultimate Despair could ever accomplish. No matter how talented you are, no matter what you are capable of, you can't just... chose the path of healing time. It has to choose you. This has happened once before. Because, Yasuhiro spoke of this. He himself spoke of a man mending time and space itself to fix worlds we can't even comprehend. This can't just be a coincidence.

Moroi: You're saying... Kokoro is....

We turned to look at Kokoro, who was sitting calmly, his lips now left to rest in a happy smile.

Kokoro: Enjoy your lives. Please.

With that, Kokoro walked out past Makoto, placing a hand on his shoulder. A reassuring shake given before he faded into the light above.

Shoko: So... that leaves us.

Suiminkuma: I... I want to see the sun... the real sun...

Shoko: Yeah... Moroi. Are you coming?

Moroi: No... not yet...

Shoko nodded, taking Suiminkuma's hand, walking out with him now. They looked happy to be out of this game now. So that left me with Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya.

Moroi: Can I speak with Makoto please. See the rest of them are okay out there.

They nodded, leaving me and Makoto alone in this now empty court room.

Moroi: So. This is really over?

Makoto: Yes. You are free.

Moroi: Where is... my cousin...

Makoto: She was afraid to come down here after letting you go through all of this. But she was so proud of you and how much you have developed here. You grew up so much in her eyes. She feels bad that she hasn't had the chance to get to know you more, but she feels like she has known you for years from watching you here. It was... almost painful.

Moroi: She... actually cares?

Makoto: Of course!

Makoto placed one hand on my shoulder, smiling brightly as he turned, leading me out.

Makoto: You need to see her. So. Are you ready to go?

I turned my head back, looking at Seishin once more. He laid there, blood on the floor, and free of our lives. He failed, and he can't do anything more. We were free.

Moroi: I... I am ready. Lets leave.

...

...

...

_Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the most talented of students. Like many more before us, and just like my late cousin, Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Touko Fukawa. My name is Moroi Fukawa, the Ultimate Analyst._


	26. Extra Episode: Kokoro's Final Trial

Byakuya: What? Back to your old "broken-down" act?

Monokuma: ..................

Aoi: You can try to run... but we're not letting you get away!

Monokuma: ..................

Yasuhiro:: C'mon, man! Show yourself already!

Monokuma: ..................

Touko: You're not an endangered species... H-how long are you going to stay in hiding?!

Monokuma: ..................

Kyoko: Give it up, Junko Enoshima. It's over.

Monokuma: .................. Over? Upu... upupu... Did you think the climax... would really be the end? Well, you're wroooong! We're just-

The sound of echoing footsteps pattered behind the remnants of class 78. A soft clicking audible, like metal clashing against each other.

???: Before you do that... Let me interrupt your big reveal.

The class turned to look directly at the stranger who walked into the room. A tattered brown shirt, blood stained white pants, and a pair of scissors tapped against his teeth as he stared at the class bored, a look of indifference on his face.

Kokoro: My name is Kokoro Sokkyo. None of you know me. None of you know why I am here. But I am here to change your lives completely.

Monokuma: What is this hack doing here? And how did he get into the school?

Kyoko: I see. So not even Junko knows who you are. But that begs a very delicate question. How did you get in here exactly?

He smiled, a snide tone adding to his voice. 

Kokoro: I got it the best way I can. By not being here in the first place.

Byakuya: What does that even mean?

Kokoro: It means. I was never here to begin with. This time line is before I was me. If this time line even exists with me. But that isn't the point. 

Yasuhiro: Uhhh, what is the point then?

Kokoro: Good question. I am going to expel information you do and don't want to hear.

The class went silent in anticipation for this stranger's words.

Kokoro: First. I will say. The world outside of here is broken, and is ruled by war. Junko caused this, and it is not pretty. Second, despair took over, but there is a resistance on the outside fighting for hope. Watching you all, waiting for your victory. And somewhere out there, someone is infected with despair among that resistance, and they need to be saved. Third, I am not able to say who will win definitely, be it hope or despair, because depending on what I say, the entire balance of this world could shift into a chaotic manner, and I would rather self confidence and false prophets not give you information to ride on when you pave the way to your own victory or loss. Finally, Makoto. If you ever have the idea to give a test of faith to anybody, make sure it is not those whom you do not know. Because to test the will of a stranger, is like putting their fate in your hands, and stripping them of their own choice. Don't play god, and I won't act like one.

They sat shocked, the room stayed quiet. The first to speak was Touko.

Touko: W-what do you mean... Act like one?

Kokoro: Touko my dear. When you are done here, look out for your cousin. He could really use your help. 

Touko: W-what?! S-s-shut up...

Kokoro: To answer your question. I am an Ultimate myself. The Ultimate Time Keeper. I am here to fold reality in on itself and give pathways that never existed before me. I do hope you understand the circumstances, as my presence will fade upon my exit, but the information I told you will stay forever. Please, heed my words. For without, you will fall. All of you, into your own self made traps. Thank you for you time.

Kokoro turned and walked back into the door, closing it, and as if time started back up again...

...

...

...

Monokuma: Well, you're so wroooong! We're just getting started!

...


End file.
